For Life Is This Way
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: The biggest challenge Tim and Ziva face isn't in some far off country where they play the roles of American Ambassadors. It's at home. Established McGiva. The sequel to You Are My Home, Welcome to the Real World, A Small Distraction and The Way You Make Me Feel.
1. Chapter 1

******For Life Is This Way**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: The biggest challenge Tim and Ziva face isn't in some far off country where they play the roles of American Ambassadors. It's at home. Established McGiva. The sequel to _You Are My Home, Welcome to the Real World, A Small Distraction_ and _The Way You Make Me Feel_. **

**A/N: Here's the sequel to_ You Are My Home_ and _Welcome To The Real World_. It follows Tim and Ziva from their departure in the beginning of S11 (and Cote's departure) on up. **

**A/N: Adi's weight is based on what _I_ weighed at ten- I was 4'11 and _exactly_ 70 lbs, and adults could pick me up without any trouble. **

**Thanks to earthdragon and Gottahavemyncis for reviewing chapter 30 of _Welcome to the Real World_.**

_Barcelona, Spain_

_2020_

Ziva stretched out on the sofa in the apartment. She had so very few moments to herself anymore, that when she found the apartment silent, she often took advantage- from baking to reading, to working her way through reruns of _Eureka_ on Syfy. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, settling down for a nice long nap-

_"Ima! Ima!"_

Ziva's eyes snapped open, and she groaned, grabbing a pillow and pulling it over her head as she turned to face the back of the sofa. She refused to turn around, instead focusing on falling asleep, to no avail. Small hands reached out and shook her shoulders. _"Ima?"_ A moment passed, before she turned to glance over her shoulder. She looked up into a pair of bright green eyes. Her daughter Adina stood over her, lip between her teeth. She looked frightened, and that instantly set Ziva's maternal instincts on alert, and she sat up.

"_Mah karah, tinoket_?" Adi opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, trying to think of what to say. Quickly, Ziva reached out, grabbing her daughter's head and forcing her to stare into her eyes. "Adinaleh, _mah karah_?" A moment of tense silence filled the room, before Adi whispered,

"A... I'm... bleeding." Ziva raised her eyebrows.

"That's all?" Adi nodded. Suddenly, all the worry and fear that had crept around Ziva began to dissapate, and she released her daughter's face, sitting back. "Okay." She studied her daughter. "Where is the cut?" Adi paled, lower lip quivering. Ziva narrowed her eyes. "Adinaleh, what are you not telling me?" The child swallowed before glancing at her feet. She shuffled her feet for a few minutes before muttering something. "No, Adina, you look at me and tell me, not the floor." The girl's head snapped up, and she took a deep breath after staring at her mother, horrified. Ziva sighed, reaching out a hand. "Come here. Now, where are you bleeding?" The girl let her dark eyes move over her mother, before resting at her abdomen. A mometn passed before she whispered,

"There." She gestured quickly to her mother's abdomen, and Ziva furrowed a brow.

"I... I don't understand-" She laid a hand on her own abdomen, but the girl shook her head with a soft,

"No, lower." As Ziva slipped her hand closer to her thighs, it began to click.

"Oh. _Oh!_ Oh, Adinaleh, why didn't you come get me?" She asked, gently tugging the child onto the sofa with her. The child swallowed, biting her lip.

"You wouldn't get angry?" She asked, meeting her mother's eyes. Ziva shook her head.

"No, of course not, why would I get angry?" She asked, squeezing her daughter's hand. Adi shrugged.

"I don't know." She thought a moment before asking, "Ima, when did you get yours?" Ziva thought a moment, pursing her lips.

"When I was about twelve or so. Twelve or thirteen."

"Oh. I... I'm ten." Ziva chuckled softly.

"I know you are ten,_ tinoket_. I am well aware of the years passing me by; both_ Abba_ and I are." She said, brushing a stray curl off her daughter's forehead. Adi automatically glanced towards the door, in case Tim had come home early.

"When will _Abba_ be back?" Ziva sighed, tucking her daughter's curls back behind her head.

"Soon. Once he's done drawing up peace contracts with the others at the embassy, then he'll be home. I promise." Adi sighed.

"Where are we going after this?" Ziva licked her lips, unsure of how to answer. Tim was so much better at answering Adi's questions than she was. He knew how to ease the child's fears about a new culture and new people. Ziva had never been very good at that sort of thing. She hadn't had much of an opportunity to try, growing up, unlike Tim.

"_Ani lo yodáʿat, tinoket_. Okay? I don't know." The child nodded. "Now, let's go deal with this problem, shall we?" Ziva stood, pulling Adi into her arms. The girl was small for her ten years, weighing only about seventy pounds or so; something that, according to her pediatrician, was completely normal for a child her age and size. Adi was smaller than the majority of her friends, and for that, she got teased, and thus preferred to stick close to her parents. Throw in that she was also the daughter of the American Ambassadors, and Adi felt as though she were in a cage, being stared and jeered at. So she stuck close to home, only making a few very close friends.

When they reached the bathroom, Ziva quickly shut the door, setting her daughter back on her feet. "Undress for me, _tinoket_." Slowly, the child did as told. Ziva perched on the edge of the tub, thinking.

"Is this normal,_ Ima_?" Adi asked, holding her shirt to her chest. Ziva glanced at her daughter; she was thin- she had always been thin- and small. She sighed; Adi had gotten Ziva's physical traits, making her small and slender and tiny in every respect. From her facial features to her body, she was tiny, petite, with small hands and feet that most girls envied. Adi hated it. She hated the way she looked; she didn't see what everyone else saw- she didn't see her mother's beauty or her father's charm, she saw a child who just happened to get lucky to have them as her parents. "_Ima_?"

Ziva snapped out of her study. She sighed. "It is, but usually, a girl starts puberty about eleven or twelve. It is rare to start at ten. Would you feel better if I called Dr. Michaels in the States and asked her about it?" Adi nodded. Not that Ziva didn't trust the healthcare in other countries, but she and Tim trusted Dr. Erin Michaels. "Okay. So, I will go call real quick so we can calm those fears, and when I get back, we shall talk, okay?" Adi nodded as Ziva got up and pressed a kiss to her forehead before slipping out of the bathroom.

She returned to the living room and reached for the phone just as Tim removed his coat. Jethro- who they'd decided to bring along with them, and who Adi had personally begged the people at the embassy to let him come that first year- trotted over to Tim, who patted his head. When the dog returned to his pillow, he went to Ziva, kissing her quickly and wrapping her in his arms. "I'm sorry I'm so late. I would have been sooner if they hadn't decided to scrap it and start over." She chuckled.

"So they were behaving like children?" She asked; she'd ducked out early due to a migraine, and so she could watch over Adi and make sure she was doing her homework. Tim groaned.

"You have no idea. So, how are you feeling?" Ziva sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. How exactly did she bring this up to her husband.

"I am... feeling much better now." She said, kissing him quickly.

"Good." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes; deeming it safe, she added,

"Oh, and Adina started her period."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Fried-Chicken-Nisha, mcgeeksgirl and earthdragon for reviewing 1.**

Adi looked up. She thought she heard her father's voice, but couldn't be sure, and she didn't want to open the door to listen. So instead, she locked the door and turned to the mirror over the sink. She studied her features, seeing her mother's small features in her own face, her father's bright green eyes, everything about them that made her theirs. Slowly, her gaze moved down to her chest; half the time, she couldn't look at her chest, without seeing the flashes of smoke and hearing the blast of gunfire. Though she'd only been four years old, that fateful Shabbat dinner had changed not only her life, but everyone else's as well.

Eli David, her own grandfather who hadn't even known she'd existed until weeks earlier, had requested she sit by him at that dinner; she remembered watching the older man with the funny hat and the deep voice from her perch beside him. Tim and Ziva had sat directly across from them, with Vance and his wife Jackie sitting at the head and foot of the table. Her father had been directly across from her, and her mother across from her own father. When Ziva had stormed out, Tim had shot her a glance, saying that her mother needed to calm down before returning. And then Vance had placed a roll on her plate, and she'd smiled at him...

Everything had gone dark after that.

She remembered hearing her father scream, only vaguely remembered seeing her grandfather hit. The next thing she remembered was her father holding her, pressing hard on her chest, so hard it hurt, whispering soft Hebrew lullabies to her as he held her close. She remembered bright lights and strange voices, something sharp cutting into her and then nothing. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the hospital, surrounded by strange people, with no sight of her _Abba_ and _Ima_. She'd cried out for her parents, and suddenly, Gibbs was by her side, talking softly to her, telling her that they were there, and they would be okay, that they would all be okay. Jackie Vance had died weeks later from her injuries, but Adi, Tim and Ziva had survived.

The scar was an ugly reminder of what her innocent eyes had witnessed that night; death, destruction, the massacre of a family that had been building and imploding for years. Yet, in all that violence, Adi had been the innocent one. She had always been the innocent victim. People often forgot that.

It ran in a swope down the middle of her chest, the skin puckered and raised. It matched her father's; now, were they not only linked by blood, but by death. Something Tim and Ziva had tried so hard to protect her from. She reached up, brushing her fingers along the scar, wincing as phantom pains hit her chest. Her father experienced the same thing whenever his scar was touched, Adi had seen it. She'd caught her parents in bed together on more than one occasion, and whenever Ziva brushed her fingers over his chest, he'd wince and pull away. Usually, Ziva would lay her head on his shoulder, and just hold tight, giving him her strength. Adi had seen the looks her parents shared, and wanted to know when- or if- she'd ever share looks like that with someone.

"But not if they saw this." She muttered softly, examining the scar again.

* * *

Tim pulled away to look at his wife. He raised his eyebrows, unsure of what to say before, "Her... her period?"

Ziva nodded. "_Ken_. Her menstrual cycle." She moved past her husband and grabbed the phone.

"But she's... _ten_. She's just a child, Ziva!" His wife lowered the phone, looking up at her husband.

"Do you think I do not know that, Timothy! And I did not give it to her! Stop treating it like it's some disease she contracted." She said, reaching for her address book and flipping through it. She found the number she was looking for, even as Tim stepped into the kitchen and started a pot of tea. "I was just as surprised as you when she told me."

"She's a baby-"

"She is not a baby, Timothy!" Ziva replied.

"She's our baby girl, Ziva! She's a child, she should not be starting-"

"I know! That is why I am calling Dr. Michaels! It is not_ normal_ for a girl to start at ten years of age!" She sighed, dropping the address book on the counter in the kitchen. "I started mine when I turned twelve; Sarit started hers at thirteen." Tim cringed.

"I... didn't need to know that about my little sister, Zi." He replied. Ziva snorted.

"You do not know half the things Sarit and I talk about in regards to you." She replied, referring to her sister-in-law, Sarah McGee. Tim's little sister had also become a writer, under the name Sarit C. Gem, and was doing quite well for herself. Since she'd started dating Damon Werth- a former Marine turned NCIS Agent that Gibbs' original team, Tony DiNozzo, Tim and Ziva, had come in contact with years earlier- the two had made a nice life for themselves, settling in a small apartment in Georgetown. An advanced copy of Sarah's fourth book in her debut series had just arrived for Tim and Ziva; like her brother's _L.J. Tibbs_ series, Sarah also wrote about the world of NCIS and the American Navy, with a bit of CIA thrown in.

He glanced down at the book on the counter- the one Ziva had been reading earlier in the day when she returned home. It wasn't Sarah's second book, but the debut of her new series, _Beneath the Moon's Beauty_, a novel about husband-and-wife Ambassadors, Thom and Zaria McGoren, who manage to find themselves caught in the middle of a war in the middle east, where they found themselves split up, with Zaria being dragged back to her homeland of Israel, leaving Thom to rescue her. Both Tim and Ziva knew it was fiction, but they both couldn't help the resentment that they were the subject of his sister's stories. The first book had been a hit, prompting a series, and by the third book, Thom and Zaria had a little girl, Ami. Despite Tim's being upset about Sarah including her niece in the series, the _Thom and Zaria McGoren_ series was doing quite well for Sarah, and Tim couldn't help but be proud of his little sister.

He looked up when Ziva dialed the number. As he filled the tea, he heard his wife's end of the conversation, and only looked up when she ended the call, setting the phone down before leaning back against the counter. "What did she say?" He asked, setting a mug in front of her. She whispered her thanks, sighing.

"That she wants us to take Adi down to the doctor tomorrow and have blood drawn; we're to ship it to the States. She'll call us with the results in a couple days. Even she said that it is not normal for a child of Adi's age and size to start this early; usually, she would start later, about thirteen or fourteen. Fifteen even, but.. not ten." She folded her arms over her chest. "What do we do, Tim?"

He sighed. "I don't-"

"_Abba_?" Both turned to see Adi in the kitchen; she'd gotten dressed and rushed out when she heard her parents' raised voices. A moment passed as Tim set his mug down and went to his daughter. He knelt down to Adi's level, taking her hands.

"What is it, Katan?" He asked softly.

"Are you mad at me?" Tim furrowed his brow.

"Why would I be-" He stopped, understanding. "Oh, no, sweetheart. I'm not mad at you, just... surprised is all. I just... I wasn't expecting you to grow up so soon, is all. It surprised me. You're my_ tinoket_. You're not supposed to grow up for a few more years." Gently, he reached up, cradling her face in his hand. Tears dripped down Adi's cheeks.

"_Mah karah iti, Abba_?" She choked out, lower lip quivering. Tim glanced at Ziva; hearing Adi so heartbroken when she asked what was wrong with her broke his heart, and he turned back to his child.

"_Ani lo yodéʿa, katan_. But we're going to find out, okay?" Adi nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Tim looked up as his wife perched on the edge of his chair. She rubbed his back, running a hand through her dark curls. "So, what is the vermin, Erin?" She asked, turning to the screen. Tim and Dr. Erin Michaels had been Skyping for half an hour, going over Adi's charts and sharing symptoms.

"Verdict, Zi. _Verdict_." Ziva gently swatted her husband's hand, giving him a small smile. Erin chuckled, glad to see the couple so relaxed. She knew that this thing with Adi had them both on edge, and she wanted to do all she could to calm their fears. Unfortunately, the news she had for them wasn't as calming as she hoped. "So, what do they say, Erin?" Tim asked. The doctor swallowed.

"I want to ask you both first, and I know this isn't going to be easy for you, Tim, but can you tell me whether there was any brain damage when Adi was shot that night?" Ziva felt Tim tense, and quickly, she began rubbing his back, pressing a kiss to his head as he thought back on that night. A moment passed, and he sighed.

"I... I don't remember, Erin. When I woke up in the hospital, I could barely remember where I was or what day it was. From what I remember, she was hit in the chest, but... but no brain damage, not that I can remember." Erin nodded, just as Ziva spoke up.

"She died on the operating table. Once." Tim turned to her.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Ziva glanced at Erin before turning back to Tim.

"Because you died twice, and I wasn't going to run the risk of losing you again. I wasn't going to go through that. Adi certainly doesn't remember, and the doctor only told me after I pushed."

"And you carried this around for six years?" Tim asked. Ziva turned back to Erin.

"We will talk about this later, Timothy!" She growled. "Go on, Erin. Why would it be important to know if Adi died on the operating table? What does this have to do with her starting her menstrual cycle early?"

Erin sighed, pulling up Adi's chart. "It's called precocious puberty, and it can be caused by damage to the inhibitory system of the brain- in Adi's case, being shot in the chest and then dieing on the operating table, even for a few moments- can result in this condition. A trauma like what Adi experienced... can cause this. However, there are no signs of AS or McCune-Albrght syndrome, which is good. She's just... growing up a little quicker than most."

"Is there something we can do?" Tim asked, head in his hands. Ziva played with the hair at the nape of his neck, pressing a kiss to his temple. Erin checked the charts, before saying,

"There are a few treatments we can try-"

"Drugs?" Ziva asked, eyes wide. Erin nodded.

"Anastrozole- it's a drug used to slow down precoscious puberty. The sooner we catch it, the better." Ziva and Tim shared a glance, before he asked,

"So, what do you need from us? We can't do much right now, we're clear in Barcelona-"

"I just need you two to sit her down and calmly explain what's going on with her, and that we'll be able to fix it with the appropriate medication. Can you two do that for me?" They both nodded. "Good. When are you going to be back in the States?" Tim shrugged.

"We go to Ireland in two weeks." Tim replied; Ziva glanced at him.

"Ireland? Really?" He nodded, meeting her gaze. They had spent a year in Argentina, six months in Japan, two months in India, three in The Netherlands, two in Germany and now a year here in Spain. Add in the six months in Israel- Tim's first assignment- and they hadn't been back to the states in nearly five years. Adi's last four birthdays had been spent at home, Skyping with Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, Abby, Jimmy and Breena and Sarah and Damon. Vance had even called to wish the child happy birthday, and they'd all promised to meet for dinner and catch up when the family returned Stateside. So far though, it looked like that dinner would be a long time coming.

"Yes. I tried to request assignment in Canada or Mexico but..." He shrugged. Ziva rested her cheek against his head, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"We'll make it work, Tim. We always have." She kissed his hair, as Tim turned back to Erin.

"So, when can we try the drug?" Erin sighed.

"Unfortunately, not until you return to the States. Unless you'd be _willing_ to have another doctor give it to her-" She caught the glances Tim and Ziva shared. "Tim, Ziva, you _have_ to understand, that this is the only thing that can slow down the problem, but she will have to be on it for the next year or so."

"Because by then she should be having her period." Ziva said, getting what Erin hadn't said. The doctor nodded.

"Exactly. I'll let you two discuss it with Adi before we make any decisions. But you need to let me know soon." Tim gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, Erin." She nodded, before signing off. Once the conversation ended, Tim turned to Ziva. "We need to talk. About our daughter dying on the operating table those six years ago." Ziva sighed, getting up and going into the kitchen.

"It was a long time ago, Tim. It was a chaotic night that ended in tragedy. Just let it go." He grabbed her wrist, stopping her from picking up the tea kettle. She looked up at him, a dangerous glint in her dark eyes. She wrenched her arm away, but he tightened his grip. "I suggest you release me, Timothy, if you value that hand." But he pulled her closer, staring into her eyes.

"Not until you explain to me why you thought you had to keep the fact that our _daughter_ died on the operating table to yourself. For six years, Ziva! We're a couple! We face these things together, or have you forgotten that?" He growled. She narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't tell you because I saw the state you were in. I_ nearly lost_ you because of my father's violence, Tim, and I was _not_ going to risk losing you when you were recovering. I wasn't going to attend two funerals." She looked up into Tim's eyes, and realizing that hurt glistened within those green eyes she loved so, she reached up, taking his face in her hands. "I wasn't going to allow you to leave me alone to raise our baby girl. And if I had told you that Adi had died on the operating table, that is_ exactly_ what I would have been doing. You were taken from me by my father twice in my life, I wasn't going to allow him to take you with him when he died."

Tim shook his head, pulling away. He leaned against the counter, taking a deep breath. "The fact that you hid it from me-"

"I was protecting you, Timothy! We could have lost our daughter! I could have lost both of you!"

* * *

Adi shut her bedroom door softly behind her. She'd heard her parents' entire argument, and as she sat on the bed, she knew what she had to do. A moment passed, before she pulled her suitcase out from under the bed and began filling it. If she was the cause of her parents' problems, then all she had to do was remove herself from the equation. As she dumped a few of her books into the suitcase, she heard the door open and stopped.

"Adinaleh, what are you doing?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The child sniffled, but refused to turn around. She kept quiet, hearing Tim enter the room and softly shut the door. A moment passed, before she glanced over her shoulder. Her father stood with his hands on his hips, studying her. She had a copy of _Jane Eyre_ in one hand and a sweater in the other, her suitcase open at her feet. But when she looked up at him, she didn't see anger in his eyes; she saw worry, fear. "Adina." She dropped the book and turned to her father. "Oh Adinaleh." He came to her, kneeling down to look into her face. "_Mah karah_. Huh? Tell me." She sniffled, sitting down on her bed. Tim watched her cross her arms over her small chest, the sweater hanging from her hand. A pout colored her pretty features and Tim couldn't help but think how like her mother she was.

And, like her mother, she was growing up faster than she should have been. The only difference, was that Tim and Ziva could prevent it.

The child choked out a sob, and Tim joined her on the bed. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me, Adinaleh." He whispered, reaching out and brushing the tears away with his thumb. She sniffled, looking up at her father. Silent, she bit her lip, reaching out and unbuttoning his shirt. Tim watched her, confusion in his green eyes.

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly, looking up at him. He didn't reply. Once his shirt was halfway unbuttoned, Adina moved closer, pushing it aside and tracing the scar on her father's chest; identical in every way. He winced as her small fingers brushed over the wound, and slowly, she replaced her hand with her ear. Tim was silent as his daughter pressed her ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Minutes passed, before she choked out, "_Ani Mitzta'eret, Abba. I'm so sorry, Daddy_." Gently, Tim cradled her head, as his child broke down, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Shh. It's okay,_ tinoket_. It's not your fault. It's never been your fault." He pressed a kiss to her hair, fighting his own tears. Obviously Adi had heard the arguement between Tim and Ziva, and was blaming herself for this happening to her. But it wasn't her fault, she had to see that. She had to understand that she was not the cause of their fight, that this... condition was not the cause.

Tim looked up, to see Ziva standing in the doorway, watching her husband and daughter. She swallowed, taking a deep breath before turning and heading back into the living room.

* * *

She poured another glass, taking a sip as she set the bottle on the counter. Ziva didn't drink much; she'd never liked the taste of alcohol, and so drinking it straight, she didn't do much. The only exception had been after Jenny died and she and Tim had found her body. She'd drunk then, and then lost herself in her husband. Her only true purpose for alcohol was cooking. Now though, with her family once again in turmoil, she reached for the bottle, preferring to drown her own sorrows in alcohol than raised voices. "She blames herself, you know."

She finished her glass and poured another. Her gaze never wavered from the gin as it filled the bottom of the glass. She raised her eyebrows. "It's not her fault." She replied, sipping her drink. Tim wandered over to her, taking the glass out of her hands and taking a sip as he sat down beside her. She watched him, her gaze moving to his lips.

"Tell that to our daughter." He replied, finishing the glass and filling it again. He took another sip, but before he could return the glass to his lips, Ziva's were on his, drinking him in. She reached up, holding his face in her hands. Slowly, she pulled away, staring into his eyes. He searched her gaze, finding as much pain in hers as he'd found in Adi's. This diagnosis was destroying their family, and they'd only just discovered it.

"We will be okay, Tim." She whispered, holding his face in her hands. She nudged her nose against his, breathing deeply. "We will be okay. Adi will be okay."

* * *

Adi fled back to her room. She'd snuck out to the living room not long after Tim left, and the sight of her mom drinking had shaken her. The fact that they were fighting about her only cemented that she was the cause of their pain. If she hadn't gotten this... thing, her parents would still be as loving and affectionate as they'd been when she was a toddler. Maybe it was the stress of their jobs; being Ambassadors of America to all the world was obviously stressful, but they'd always gotten through it, until now.

She'd pushed her suitcase back under the bed after her dad had come in, but now, she pulled it out again, and returned to packing. If she were the cause of all her parents' problems, then she was going to take herself out of the equation. The sooner she disappeared from her parents' memory, the better. If only she had a magic wand, then she could cast a spell and erase herself from her parents' memory, like Hermione in the last_ Harry Potter_ novel. As she grabbed the teddy bear Tony had given her parents before she was born, a knock came on the door. Quickly, she shoved her suitcase back under the bed, climbing onto the bed and snuggling into the pillows as her parents entered. "Adinaleh, can we talk?" Tim asked. She nodded. Tim glanced at his wife, before each took a seat on either side of their daughter. "We... are going to be going to Ireland in a couple..." He stopped, swallowing. "In a week. But first, we are going to take you to the doctor and have you're going to try this drug- it's supposed to slow this precocious puberty." Adi looked at her mother.

"What's... precocious puberty?" Ziva sighed, glancing at her husband. Gently, she took Adi's hand. In a soft, calm voice, she began to explain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I love Adi, she's one of my favorite original characters, but right now, I'm about ready to wring her neck. I had a direction for this story, and she decided that she wanted to go in an entirely_ different_ direction. Don't worry, Gibbs and the others show up eventually. And, there's a reason why they've been bouncing around the world for the last few years; it'll be revealed in this chapter.**

**Thanks to None, mcgeeksgirl and earthdragon for reviewing 4. **

_Dublin, Ireland_

_Six Weeks Later_

"I don't want to go_, Ima_. I hate these dinners." Adi pouted, as Ziva gathered her long dark hair away from her face and pulled it back in a tight French braid.

"I know you do, _tinoket_, but it's only one dinner, and it's being held to welcome us to Ireland." The child 'hummphed' in annoyance.

They'd been in Dublin for six weeks- ever since Tim had been told that night that they'd be leaving a week earlier than thought. Tim and Ziva had dragged Adi kicking and screaming to the doctor, where they'd administered the drug that was supposed to slow down her precocious puberty; the only downside was that Adi would be on it until she was twelve, when she would normally have gotten her period. As per Dr. Michaels' instructions, they kept a tight schedule on when she took the medicine. The drug had made her irritable, unreasonable and defiant- three things Adina normally wasn't. Throw in the move to Ireland for her parents' jobs, and having to leave the few friends she'd made in Barcelona, and the child was a literal monster to be around. The only thing that kept the child quiet nowadays was Skyping with her friends in Spain, and her Aunt Sarah in the States.

"No one will shoot at us, will they?" Ziva stopped working on her daughter's hair and moved around to kneel in front of her.

"Of course not, Adinaleh. Why would you think that?" The child licked her lips.

"Because the last time we went to a dinner, bad people shot at us and killed Mrs. Vance and nearly killed me and _Abba_." Gently, Ziva reached up to cradle her daughter's face.

"Oh sweetheart, you remember that?" Adi shrugged.

"Just... hearing screams and smelling smoke and... and my chest hurting..." Ziva pulled her daughter into her arms, burying her face in her hair.

"No one will hurt us,_ katan_, I promise. _Abba_ and I will be there to protect you." She quickly kissed her daughter's hair, before pulling away. With a soft smile, she brushed a stray curl away from her daughter's face, and stood, returning to work on the braid. Adi watched her mother's small, nimble hands work in the mirror, how the long dark strands slid through her hands like silk.

Ziva looked truly beautiful tonight. The dark emerald green dress she wore clung to her body, accenting every curve. Very reminencent of the Roaring Twenties, it had a sloped front that dipped just slightly to reveal a bit of cleavage, and also dipped in the back, revealing her smooth skin. Where there should have been sleeve, instead, there were black strips of silk swag that went over both shoulders and hung down the back of her dress. Not a bead or sequin was insight on the dress, just a simple silk gown of emerald green with black swag. The skirt of the gown clung lightly to her legs like a second skin; the dark green accented her beautiful olive skin wonderfully; she wore minimal makeup, and her long dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail of dark curls that Tim loved so. The familiar curls tumbled down her back, hiding the smooth skin except for the lower half of her back. Adi loved playing with her mother's hair, the silky strands were beautiful and wild- exactly what Ziva was. And she, was the exact opposite of quiet, analytical Tim, but somehow, the two worked well together. They balanced each other out, Adi noticed.

"_Abba_ calls me an 'unofficial Ambassador' to Israel. In truth, I am just an ambassador's wife, but I do play Abba's confidante." Ziva chuckled as she continued working on her daughter's hair.

"Because you're from there? And because _Abba_ never makes any major decision without talking to you and getting your opinion first, right?" Adi asked, turning to look at her mom. Ziva nodded.

"_Ken._ And I know how the Israeli government works, because my _Abba_ was the Deputy Director of Mossad, and so I would sit at the door of the conference room and listen to their conversations when I was your age."

"The man with the funny hat." Ziva glanced down at her daughter.

"I'm sorry,_ katan_?" Adi glanced up at her.

"The man with the funny hat. That I was sitting next to that night." Ziva stopped working on her daughter's hair. Ziva glanced at her daughter in the mirror, unsure of what to say. She quickly finished braiding her daughter's hair, tying the braid when she was done, and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Adina, why don't you go finished getting ready, okay? I'm gonna go find Abba." The child did as told, glancing back at her mother. Once she was gone, Ziva picked up her earrings with shaky fingers. Without a word, she left the room, searching for Tim.

* * *

"Why exactly have you had us bouncing around the globe for the last six years, Sir? _Besides_ the post in the United Nations I recieved three years ago, there's really _no reason_ my family can't stay in one spot." Ziva stopped; Tim was in the living room, talking with someone on Skype- most likely the Secretary of State- and she instantly recognized the agitation in his voice. She glanced behind her, before stepping into the living room.

"Tim-" He ignored her.

"We were _perfectly_ happy in Israel- if you remember, I _requested_ that assignment, and we were only there two years when you called us to Germany. I understand that that was when I recieved the post at the UN, but I would have been just fine living out the rest of my days in Israel with my family, drawing up contracts and negotiations. And now you're telling me that you're retiring and want to nominate me for the post of Secretary of State?" Tim demanded. Ziva gasped in surprise and covered her mouth; Tim didn't notice. He waited, but when no reply came, he reached to turn off the communication on the laptop, when the man spoke,

"Ambassador McGee-"

"Kind of a roundabout way to go at it, don't you think-" Tim stopped when he felt Ziva's hand on his shoulder.

"We have been considering you to be my successor for quite some time, Ambassador McGee."

"Because of my father-" Tim started.

"Your father was a good Ambassador; especially a good U.N. ambassador, but he would never have made a good Secretary of State. He was the exact opposite of you in every way." Tim sighed.

"Secretary of State is all he ever wanted to be." He whispered. The other man sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"He was not cut out for the position, Ambassador McGee. You are. I'll let you know when your nomination goes through. Tell your family hello for me." Tim nodded.

"I will, Sir." Once they'd signed off, Tim sat back, rubbing his temples. This was giving him a headache. When he looked up, it was to Ziva, standing in the living room, in her gown, eyes wide in shock. "Zi-" But before he could come to her, she rushed at him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I heard_, motek_. And I'm so proud of you." Tim wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her head.

"I don't think I'm cut out to become Secretary of State, Zi-" She pulled away, looking into his eyes.

"_No one_ is more qualified for the position than you, Tim." Ziva replied, taking his face in her hands. She gave him a soft smile. "I'm so proud of you." She kissed him quickly, curling into his chest. He held her close, looking up as Adi entered the living room. Slowly, he pulled away from his wife, going to his daughter.

"Oh Adinaleh, you look beautiful."

"_Toda, Abba_." Adi whispered. She wore a black dress with a white sash, and a lace overlay. The French braid Ziva had put her hair in hung down her back, with a few curls loose and clinging to her neck and face. She wore a pair of black ballet flats and the silver Star of David her parents had given her for her fifth birthday. Tim gave her a soft smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He took Adi's hand and then reached for his wife.

"Shall we get this over with?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: _This_ chapter is why I'm about ready to wring Adi's little neck. **

**Thanks to Gottahavemyncis for reviewing 5. **

Ziva removed her earrings, slipping them into the small drawer of the jewelry box on the dresser top. She reached behind her and glanced at Tim. "Can you help me, _motek_?" Silent, Tim went to her, quickly helping her out of the dress. He hung it back up and slipped it back in the closet before turning back to her. She had quickly pulled on a tank and a pair of his boxers, letting her dark hair out of its ponytail. It tumbled down her back in curls that Tim instantly tangled his fingers in. Their lips met in a loving kiss, and he smiled softly as her hands moved down his hips. In one swift move, she was laying on the bed, Tim's lips working on her neck as his hands moved over her body. She moaned softly as her eyes rolled back, and she tangled her fingers in his hair. They moved until the backs of his legs touched the bed; she pushed him down, climbing into his lap and holding him close as the kisses deepened.

Adi watched through the slightly open door as her mother unbuttoned her father's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Her fingers moved over the scar on his chest, and he winced, pulling away. He grabbed her hand, meeting her gaze. Without a word, Adi snuck back to her room. She climbed onto the bed and pulled her bear into her arms, swallowing back her tears. Her parents had told her that night on their way home from the dinner that _Abba_ was nominated for the Secretary of State position; after being an Ambassador At Large for so long, Tim deserved this.

"Adinaleh?" She looked up, to see Ziva poke her head into the room._ "Mah karah, katan?"_ The child quickly reached up, brushing the tears away.

"Nothing, _Ima_. The..." She gestured, and Ziva nodded, understanding as she took a seat on the bed beside her daughter.

"I'm sorry about tonight. I know how you hate the big dinners."

"Why can't it just be us? Like before?" Adi asked, as Ziva pulled her daughter into her side and stroked her hair. Ziva sighed.

"Because _Abba_'s a very important man, and it's only right that we accompany him." She kissed Adi's temple.

"I don't want to anymore." She said, getting up. "I want to go home." Ziva closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Adinaleh, we aren't going back to the States for-"

"No! Israel! Tel Aviv! I don't want to go back to the States, I want to go_ home_!" Adi cried, stamping her foot. It was then that Ziva realized that the only home Adi truly remembered, was their apartment in Tel Aviv. The small apartment had been decorated in cool greens and blues; Adi had spent two years playing Scrabble in that apartment, baking cookies, brushing Jethro, in that apartment. The small apartment in Tel Aviv was associated with happy memories, memories Adi obviously wanted to return to.

_"Be׳vakasha, Ima."_

"It's not that easy,_ katan_." Ziva whispered.

* * *

"She wants to go home." Tim looked up from his book.

"The States?" He asked, reaching for her. She pushed herself away from the wall, climbing into bed beside him and curling into his side, laying her head on his chest.

"No. Israel. She wants to be home, in our apartment in Tel Aviv. And honestly, I want to be there too." Tim looked down at his wife, reaching up to brush the pad of his thumb against the apple of her cheek.

"I know, Zi. I want to be there too, but we don't have a choice. Not right now."

"_Abba_?" Tim looked up, to see Adi in the doorway, watching. He sat up, holding out his arms. Quickly, she rushed to the bed, climbing up and curling into his arms. "I want to go home, _Abba_." She said, burying her face in his chest. Tim sighed.

"Believe me, _tinoket_, I want to go home just as much as you, but we can't."

_"Why not?"_ She asked, looking up at him. Gently, Tim brushed a stray curl off her cheek. Tim stared into her eyes, seeing the pain and stress and sadness in those beautiful green depths. Tears slipped down Adi's cheeks, and she sniffled, lower lip quivering.

"Because I have a job to do." Tim replied softly.

"Can't you quit? Or... or tell them no? I want to go home, I don't want to be here anymore. _I don't want to go anywhere else but home!_" She burst into tears, burrowing into Tim's chest. He held her close, glancing at his wife.

"I wish to God I could, _ahuvti_. There's nothing I'd love to do more than to pick olives with you in the groves that _Ima_ played in as a child, or go to the bazzares or visit _Savta_. But we can't. Not now. Not until they send us back."

"Will they?" Ziva took a deep breath.

"It all depends on what the U.N. decides, _katan_. They tell us where to go."

_"Then tell them to send us back to Israel!"_ Adi cried. Tim swallowed, shaking his head.

"I can't, Adina. That's not how this job works." A moment passed, before she climbed out of bed and rushed back to her own room, slamming the door. Jethro raised his head, watching silently before returning to sleep. Tim turned to Ziva, who curled into his chest, pressing a soft kiss to the scar on his chest. He winced softly, but pressed a firm kiss to her head, breathing in the scent of her hair. "She needs to understand that we have no say in where we go. That I have no control over the countries we move to."

"She's ten years old, Tim. Don't tell me you understood how the entire multiverse worked at ten."

"Universe." He corrected automatically. Ziva gently swatted his shoulder.

"You know what I mean." He chuckled softly, burying his nose in her hair. "Give her time."

* * *

Adi stomped over to her bed, picking up her bear. She couldn't believe _Abba_ wouldn't do anything about sending them back to Israel. Silently, she looked around. Glancing back at the bear, she whispered, "If _Abba_ and_ Ima_ won't go back to Israel, then I'll go myself."


	7. Chapter 7

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to None, puppypants, and Gottahavemyncis for reviewing 6.**

_Vienna, Austria _

_Two Months Later_

Adi slipped out of her bedroom, listening. It was silent. Her parents were sound asleep, curled in each others' arms, with Jethro asleep on his bed. Quietly, the child dragged her suitcase towards the door. She'd been planning this for weeks; if she was going to get to Tel Aviv, then she was going to do it alone. Her father had snapped at her when she told him that she was going to go back to Israel, both her parents thought the irrationality was due to the medication she was on. The only person she'd told about her running away was her bear, and he was tucked safely in her bag. As she reached for the door, she heard a soft growling behind her, and slowly turned around. Jethro stood feet from her, teeth barred and hackles risen. A moment passed, before she let go of the door.

"Okay, I won't leave. I... I just want to go home, Jethro." She said, returning to her room. The dog followed, watching as she unpacked her suitcase and bag, and climbed back into bed. Then, he lay on the floor, in front of her door. Adi mentally kicked herself; she'd been bested by a dog.

* * *

Tim headed into the kitchen, stopping in the hall when he saw Jethro laying in front of Adi's door. He opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and continued into the kitchen. As he fixed a pot of coffee and took a seat at his laptop to work on the newest chapter of his latest book, he found himself lost in thought over his daughter.

Adina was the best thing to happen to Tim and Ziva, and they did everything they could to show her that. Everyone she met, she wrapped around her little finger, but Tim- Tim had been wrapped around her little finger before she was even born. And when they'd first moved to Israel, Tim had kept a close eye on Adi, barely letting her out of his sight; Ziva had soon taken control of their daughter while Tim worked with the others at the embassy drawing up peace contracts. They'd gotten a tutor for Adi at first, before they felt comfortable enough sending her to the schools in Tel Aviv. It hadn't been easy, because she was the Ambassador's daughter, she'd needed protection detail, but she'd dealt with it, even making friends with the men who watched over her. By the end of the first six months in Israel, Adi had connected in a deeper way to Israel than even her mother had, and her mother had been born there. Adi had grown fascinated by Israel, from the clothing to the history to the government, practically from the moment they stepped off the plane.

All of Ziva's stories and lullabies had planted the seed of interest for the child, and the little girl rejoiced in something as simple as saying the blessing before Shabbat dinner. And after it had been discovered that Rivka was still alive, Adi had only become more immersed in the Israeli culture, spending weekends with Rivka and going shopping, or picking olives in the same grove Ziva had picked olives in as a child, baking cookies for Hannukah or Christmas, and listening to stories of her mother growing up. Rivka had made a point to get to know both Adi and Tim, and soon began to understand why her daughter had defied Eli and married Tim so young. They'd lived in Israel happily for two years, before Tim had been called to Germany by not the United States, but the United Nations. It was then that he'd recived the post in the U.N.

When they'd left Israel, Rivka had stopped by that morning to wish them luck and tell them goodbye- Adi had clung to the older woman, begging to stay. They'd almost relented, but in the end, had forced the child on the plane, kicking and screaming. It had taken them four hours to calm Adi down enough that she could speak in coherent sentences, and another two before they could get her to fall asleep. Something about Israel had captured Adi; Tim understood. The exotic beauty of a culture that was so different, that was so steeped in biblical history- Tim had fallen for the land years earlier, and that love had culminated in his marriage to Ziva, in that unused room in the embassy, that secret wedding that had led to NCIS and Adina's birth.

Tim sighed, closing the page he was working on. His background caught his eye, and he rested his chin in his hand. It was a photograph of Rivka, Ziva and Adi in the olive groves on weekend that he'd taken when they took a break from picking olives. All three were dressed in skirts and sweaters, but only Rivka and Ziva had headwraps on, Adi's hair was pulled back in a French braid, and she had her arms around Ziva's shoulders as they sat on a blanket beneath a tree. Three generations of Israeli beauties gazed back at him, and after a moment, Tim got up, pouring another cup of coffee. He thought back; Adi was so in love with a culture she'd only lived in for two years- maybe it was because as a child, she saw what adults often refused to see. Adi had an innocence about her that the team had tried to keep around her, even before the disasterous dinner at the Vances'.

She didn't understand, that those who truly loved her- loved them- were back in the States- Ducky, Jimmy and Breena, Abby, Vance, Gibbs... Tim couldn't understand why Adi wouldn't want to return to the _States_ instead of Israel. He understood that her _Savta_ was in Israel, but still, that was no reason to rule out America completely. Until Tim had recieved the post of Ambassador, Adi had spent the first four years of her life in America- learning how to walk in their apartment in Georgetown, helping Gibbs build boats in his basement, watching movies with Tony, having tea with Ducky- all those good memories outweighed the bad.

"Why can't you see that, Adinaleh?"

"See what, _motek_?" Ziva asked, sliding her arms around his neck and nuzzling her nose against her cheek. He looked back at her; he'd been unaware that she'd even been up, and after a moment, took her hand. He pressed a kiss to her soft skin.

"The majority of our family is back in the States, and yet..."

"And yet, Adina wants to go back to Israel." Ziva finished. Tim nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"_Shalom_, Zivaleh." Adi looked up from her homework, to see her mother take a seat in front of her laptop.

"_Shalom, Ima_. How are you doing?" Ziva asked, sipping her tea. Adi quickly abandoned her homework. She came around the table, stopping by her mother.

"I'm doing well. How is that family of yours?" Rivka asked. She chuckled as Adi popped into the frame. "There is my little _nechda. Shalom_, Adinaleh, how have you been?" Ziva pulled her daughter onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her child.

"_Savta! Ani mitga'a'ga'at lach."_ Rivka chuckled softly.

"I miss you too,_ nechda_. How has school been?"

"Good. I'm learning about the _Titanic_." Ziva and Rivka listened as Adi proceeded to tell them about the great ocean liner now lying at the bottom of the Atlantic. Gently, Ziva pressed a kiss to her daughter's hair, brushing her bangs away from her face. Rivka listened with interest, and Ziva noticed how Adi seemed to light up as she was talking with her grandmother. Eventually, though, Ziva broke into the conversation.

"Adinaleh, why don't you go take the brush and give Jethro a good brushing. I'm sure he would love that." The child slid off her mother's lap, with a wave and smile to Rivka. Once she was gone, Ziva turned back to her mother, chin in her hand. "She's having a rough time of it,_ Ima_."

"How so, _katan_?" Rivka asked, leaning back in her chair. Ziva sighed.

"She wants to return to Israel. But with Tim... nominated for the Secretary of State position-"

"That is wonderful, Zivaleh. Tell him congratulations for me." Rivka said. Ziva chuckled softly.

"I will, _Ima_." She sighed, glancing down at her wedding ring. The gold band held so many memories, so many promises that she and Tim had made to each other. It was the one thing that symbolized the struggle they'd gone through for ten years, parted by distance and ocean.

"And you, Ziva? How are you taking Tim's nomination?" Rivka asked. She watched her daughter, and Ziva tangled a hand in her hair.

"I will go with him wherever he goes,_ Ima_. Tim is my_ ba'al_, and I love him. He is my_ b'sheirt_, my home. He and Adi both." She stopped, biting her lip. "But... it's not easy. The... the meetings, the parties, the constant moving from country to country... I feel like I have been shuffled around so much and so fast that my head will fall off if I don't keep in bolted on." She sighed. "It is not easy, being a diplomat's wife,_ Ima_."

"It was not easy being the wife of the Deputy Director of Mossad either,_ katan_. Have you talked to Tim? Told him how you are feeling?" Ziva shook her head. "Maybe you should. That is one thing that caused my marriage to your father to fail, was communication. But you and Tim... you communicate well. You always have. From the moment you met." Ziva's head snapped up.

"How do you-"

"I saw the looks you two shared across the dinner table that night, _katan_. It was plain to me that he was in love with you. And you with him. If only you had told me what you wished to do, instead of keeping it a secret-"

"We had no choice,_ Ima_. If _Abba_ found out-"

"But you couldn't trust me, Zivaleh. When I realized what you had done, I kept quiet. I kept your father from questioning everything about that month, and when that blast went off, I took your secret with me, as did Talia. Talialeh had figured it out long before I did, Ziva. Your sister was bright-"

"She was the best of us. She did not deserve to die in that bombing. She did not deserve to die in my arms." Ziva muttered, swallowing. Rivka sighed, closing her eyes briefly.

"No one did, Ziva. Talia did not deserve death, nor did Mrs. Vance or Eli-"

"Eli is the only one who _did_ deserve death. But he did not deserve to try and take my husband and daughter with him." Ziva replied, choking back the tears. "He was not a father I would want Adi to be raised by. I am glad she has Tim as her father, he is good to her, he loves her. But Eli-"

"Ziva-" Rivka started, but Ziva continued.

"When I was ten, he took Tali and I into the forest, blindefolded, and left us to find our own way home. He taught me how to throw a knife when I was four; I learned how to shoot when I was six. The man you married created monsters,_ Ima_. Ari killed Kate, and in turn, I killed him. Eli left me to _die_ in Somalia, and if it hadn't been for Tim and the rest of the team, I would have died in that Hamas training camp! He was nothing but evil, and I am glad he is gone! He told Tim," She licked her lips, taking a deep breath. "He told Tim that he wanted to take Adina back to Israel with him, to train her, to shape her into the monster he made me into. Because he was dissatisfied with how I had let... Tim change me. He wasn't going to allow my daughter to become the same way." She reached up, brushing the tears away. "If he hadn't died that night, I would have killed him myself before I let him get his hands on my daughter."

"How can you say that you are a monster, Zivaleh? You are the furthest thing from it. You are a good wife to Tim, a good mother to Adina, a good daughter. You may have death and murder within your background, but that is not all you are. Do not let Eli shape you into that, even from the grave. Focus on your daughter, and your husband, and focus on the holidays. I will see you for Hannakuh, _katan_. Tell Tim I am proud of him, and that I love him and Adina." Ziva nodded.

"I will, _Ima."_

_"Ani ohevet otach_, Ziva." She gave her mother a small smile.

"_Gam ani ohevet otach_." As she ended the conversation and hung up, Tim's voice cut into the silence.

"She's right, you know. You are the furthest thing from the monster your father created. Now you just have to embrace the woman you've become." He pushed himself away from the wall, going to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind. She reached up, taking his hand.

"I don't know how." He chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Yes you do, Zi. Now embrace her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to mcgeeksgirl for reviewing 8.**

Adi flipped through the list of songs on her mp3 player. After giving Jethro a good, long brushing, she'd curled up on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She wanted out. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to be back in Israel, with Rivka, with her parents, picking olives or playing Scrabble, or baking. Things had been so much simpler; they hadn't been moving from country to country every few months, and she'd gotten to know the only surviving member of her mother's family. But now, with _Abba_ possibly becoming Secretary of State...

"Adinaleh?" She looked up; Ziva stood in the doorway. "You okay?" She asked, taking a seat on the bed. The child sat up, pulling her headphones from her ears. "Talk to me,_ tinoket_."

"I miss _Savta_." She whispered, curling into Ziva's arms. Her mother sighed, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"I know you do,_ katan_. I miss her too. But we'll see her at Hannakuh and Christmas." The child moved closer, burying her face in her mother's shirt. Sighing, Ziva tangled her fingers in her daughter's hair. "What do you want, _katan_? Huh? What is so important about Israel that you can't find if we go back to the States?"

"Home." Adi whispered against her mother's chest. Swallowing slowly, Ziva choked out,

"What about the States? They were our home long before Israel." Adi shook her head, tightening her arms around her mother. Slowly, Ziva pulled away, looking into her daughter's eyes. "Tell me, Adinaleh. Why Israel? Why is Israel so important to you, huh? Is it because we were there after the shooting? After you and _Abba_ got out of the hospital? Is that it? Do you associate Israel with memories that aren't tainted with gunfire and smoke?" A moment passed, before Adi nodded. "Oh _katan_, there are plenty of memories in the States that are not associated with that night."

"Like what?" Adi asked, as Ziva cradled her daughter to her chest and gently rocked her back and forth. Ziva sighed, thinking.

"Well, for one, you were born in the States. That is the best memory I can think of. And... you learned to walk in our apartment in Georgetown." She said, running her fingers through the dark curls. "And as soon as you were old enough, Gibbs put a piece of sand paper in your hand and taught you how to sand wood so you could help him build his boats in his basement." She chuckled softly at that. "And... how about Mr. Duck Duck down in Autopsy? Hmm. Ducky loves to tell you stories of when he grew up in Scotland, and all the beautiful hills and castles, and now you can relate because you've lived there." She brushed a soft kiss to her daughter's head. "And there's the park where we take Jethro for walks, the coffeeshop, and the bookstore... there's so many happy memories back in the States. And all your friends and your teachers-"

"They probably don't remember me." She muttered.

"Oh I think they remember you, _katan_. You are hard to forget." She chuckled softly as she returned her lips to her daughter's head. "And remember Mr. Gibbs? And his general store? You love that general store. There are so many good memories associated with the States,_ katan_. Don't just count the bad, count the good as well." She sighed. "The good far outweigh the bad; trust me, I know. I've had plenty of bad memories, but the good ones always outnumber the bad. Especially where you and _Abba_ are concerned." Ziva chuckled softly, pressing another kiss to Adi's head. "You are the most precious thing in the world to me, Adinaleh. You have no idea how you saved me; how you saved both _Abba_ and I." She sighed, stroking her daughter's curls. "_Abba_ and I love you so much, Adina."

Adi snuggled closer to her mother, sniffling. "Ima-"

"Why can you not find happiness in the States, Adinaleh? Why does it have to be Israel? Huh? Tell me." Ziva pulled away from her daughter, searching her child's eyes. Adi kept quiet. "Fine. When you are ready, tell me."

* * *

Tim looked up when Ziva stepped back into the kitchen. She sighed, crossing her arms. Tim turned to her, leaning against the counter. "What did she say?" Ziva shrugged.

"She wants to go back to Israel because she associates it with _happy_ memories."

"Happy-" Tim started.

"Memories that aren't tainted by the shooting at that disasterous _Shabbat_ dinner." Tim sighed, rubbing his temples.

"It all leads back to that horrible dinner. When are we going to be able to put that night behind us?" Ziva sighed, shrugging.

"I don't know. All I know is that Adi associates the States with that night... she views Israel as being safe. If she lived the way I lived when I was her age, she would not think it were safe." Tim went to her, wrapping her in his arms.

"You got out of it. You survived-" Ziva met his gaze, reaching up to brush her fingers over his cheek.

"But you do not know how I grew up, Tim. You do not know of my childhood; I have not told you everything. You and I come from two totally different places. In my world, you grow up _fast_. You have no choice." She brushed her fingers through Tim's hair. "I do not want Adina growing up the way I grew up." She lay her head on his shoulder.

"She won't, Zi. She's a smart girl, we've raised her right." He pressed a kiss to her head. "And as for you, you survived. You survived, and you made a life for yourself, and a family-"

"But at the cost of everyone I loved, Tim." Ziva whispered, pulling away. Tears glistened in her dark eyes, and Tim gently brushed the few that fell from her cheeks. "Tali, Rivka, Ari, NCIS, our unborn baby... why is it that everyone I loved, I lost, while I was the one that survived?"

"Rivka is alive, and you have Adi and I and... as for our baby," He sighed. She hadn't mentioned the baby she'd miscarried that night in six years. It had brought too much pain. Pain she hadn't wanted to relive. Slowly, Tim took her face in his hands. "As for our baby, we'll try again. Okay? We'll try again."


	10. Chapter 10

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

_Athens, Greece_

_One Month Later_

"Hey Adi-girl!" Adi looked up from her homework. She quickly scooted towards the laptop on the coffee table in the living room. The family was settled in Greece after two months in Austria. Currently, Tim was at work, and Ziva was in the kitchen, baking. It was all she could do to keep her hands busy. She was singing softly in Hebrew, and Adi could smell cinnamon wafting in from the kitchen.

"Tony_ Dohd_!" Adi cried, stopping in front of the laptop. Tony DiNozzo, former NCIS agent and all around playboy grinned at his goddaughter.

"How have you been, kiddo?" He asked.

"Good." She replied. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Stand back, let me look at you." Quickly, Adi did as told, stepping back; Tony chuckled, whistling. "You have certainly grown up, Adi-girl. Getting more and more like your Ima every day."

"_Abba_ says that too." Adi replied, giggling.

"Adinaleh, who are you talking to?" Ziva asked, entering the living room, coffee mug in her hands. Adi looked up at her mother.

"Tony_ Dohd._" Adi said, as Ziva came around to stare into the laptop.

"Tony! Oh it's wonderful to see you again!" Tony's grin broke wider, and he sat back.

"Good to see you again, Ziva. You look just about as beautiful as your daughter." Ziva chuckled, pressing a kiss to her daughter's head. The older man watched the two for several minutes, before asking, "How's McAmbassador doing, Ziva?"

"Tim is doing very well, Tony. And you?" He shrugged.

"Eh, it's FBI." Ziva laughed.

"I still cannot believe you got roped into taking a position with the FBI, Tony." Ziva said, as Adi rushed off to the kitchen. The child came back with a couple gingersnaps as Ziva took a seat on the sofa. She pulled Adi onto her lap, taking one of the cookies out of her hand. "_Uno, katan_. The rest are for after dinner." She turned back to Tony, taking a bite of the gingersnap. "So, what is it like working under Fornell?"

Tony groaned. "You'd think a man of his... viem and vigor would know to quit griping about being in a shared relationship with Gibbs just because they share an ex-wife. They're like an old married couple- or the Odd Couple."

"What's the Odd Couple?" Adi asked, swallowing a bite of her cookie.

"What's _The Odd Couple_? Only the greatest comedic duo since Lewis and Martin." Tony replied, aghast. "Ziva, don't tell me you and McGeek haven't been steeping her in the fine art of fifties films." Ziva shook her head, taking another bite of her cookie.

"Unfortunately not. We haven't had much time, what with us shuffling from country to country."

"So how has the moving around been going, Mrs. McAmbassador?" Tony asked. Ziva chuckled. "That bad?"

"Tiring. It's not easy being a diplomat's wife." Ziva pressed a kiss to Adi's head, before shifting the child to the sofa. "Tell Fornell hello for me, Tony." She said, before disappearing into the kitchen again. Once she was gone, Adi sank back on the sofa.

"What's wrong, Adi-girl?" Tony asked, noticing how his goddaughter suddenly seemed to change once her mother was out of sight. Adi sighed.

"I don't want to be here, Tony _Dohd_." He raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you, exactly, kiddo?" Adi sighed, moving to the edge of the sofa and pulling her legs up underneath her.

"Greece. I want to be back in Israel." Tony nodded, and then stopped.

"Why Israel?" Adi shrugged. She glanced down at her fingers, and brought a finger to her lips, where she promptly bit one of her nails.

"No bad memories." She whispered.

"Oh. So... no memories about..." She nodded. "Adi-girl, you know, there are good memories here in the States too. Remember Thanksgiving dinners at Ducky's? And Halloweens at Jackson's general store? And movie nights? There are great memories in the States!"

"_Savta_ is in Israel." Adi muttered.

"You know, your Aunt Sarah and your other grandmother are here in the States."

"But he doesn't like me. Because he doesn't like _Ima_." She replied; she remembered the confrontation between_ Abba_ and his father, how the man had basically disowned him in front of her. How right after, _Abba_ had accepted the Ambassador position. Not long after, they'd moved to Israel. Adi had thrived; as had both Ziva and Tim.

"So he doesn't like your mama. You have Gibbs and Ducky and Abby and Palmer and Breena and all of us who love you here. We love you very much, Adi-girl, we'd die for you. Never forget that." Adi nodded. Tony thought a moment, before leaning close. "How about, when your_ Abba_ gets home, you ask him if you can come back to the States and we can spend some time together, huh? Abby and I'll take a couple weeks off and we'll go down to Stillwater and visit Jackson. Huh? Sound like a plan?" Adi thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "Good girl. Hey, can I talk to your_ Ima_ real quick? Just for a moment." The child nodded, rushing into the kitchen. Ziva turned to her daughter.

"Tony _Dohd_ wants to talk to you,_ Ima_." She said, as Ziva wiped her hands on a dish towel. She went to her daughter, lifting her chin, and gently brushing the crumbs off her lower lip. With a tap of her nose, Ziva headed into the living room. Adi took a seat at the table, listening.

"What do you need, Tony?" Ziva asked, taking a seat on the sofa.

"She wants to go back to Israel, Ziva." Tony said. The former Israeli sighed.

"I know. Tim and I both know. We've tried talking to her, but... she doesn't listen. I'm starting to think it's the-"

"Drugs she's on to stop her condition?" Ziva started, eyes wide. "McGee told me last time we talked. I'm sorry Ziva. You and Tim shouldn't have to go through this. It's just harder on you both." She nodded. "How about, you and Tim talk about sending her down to the States for a week or two? I have some leave coming up, and Abby and I would love to have her for a couple weeks."

"How are you and Abby doing, Tony?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Tony chuckled.

"Great. I... I really love her, Ziva. I can... I can see a future with her." She gave him a soft smile.

"I hope you have a great one, Tony." She whispered. A moment passed, before she said, "I will talk to Tim tonight about sending Adi to spend some time with you and Abby, and let you know tomorrow, okay?" He grinned. "And Tony?" He stopped, mid-reach for the sign off button. "_Toda_." He nodded at her, a soft smile on his face.

"_Al lo davar_." Once they'd signed off, Ziva buried her face in her hands, hoping to God that Tony's plan worked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Yep. Ready to strangle Adi. Had an entirely different direction for this written up, and now I have to scrap it. **

"Adinaleh?" The child looked up as her parents slipped into her room. Ziva perched on the edge of her bed, reaching out to brush her hair away from her eyes. "_Abba_ and I have talked about it-" She glanced at Tim, who nodded. "And we've decided, that you can spend a few weeks in the States with Tony and Abby. We think it might be good for you to stay in one place for a while, without being put on display. Hmm? What do you think?" Adi turned to glance at her_ Abba_.

"What about you?" Tim sighed, moving to take a seat by his daughter. He took her hand, whispering,

"We'll still be here. There is still a lot of work to do, but we'll keep in touch while you're in the States, okay?" She nodded. Ziva smiled at her daughter, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Now get some sleep,_ tinoket_. We'll see you in the morning." As they slipped out of the room and headed to theirs, Tim took her hand.

"Do you think this will calm some of her rebelliousness, Zi?" Ziva glanced at her husband.

"I hope so, Tim. I hope so."

* * *

"Where are we going for lunch, _Abba_?" Adi asked, holding tight to her father's hand. Tim glanced down at his child. Dressed in a pair of shorts and a light t-shirt and sneakers, Adi was the mirror image of her mother. He thought a moment.

"Anywhere you want to go,_ katan_." He replied, as they left the embassy. The hot sun shone down on the Greek island, and as soon as they slipped into the car, Tim loosened his tie and removed his jacket. Sometimes, being a diplomat had its disadvantages. The suit and tie were one of them.

"There are my two darlings." Ziva said, once the door had closed behind them. She reached over, pulling Tim close and kissing him quickly, before pulling Adi into her arms and kissing her head. "So, have we decided on lunch yet?" She asked, settling back against the leather.

"It's Adi's decision." Tim replied, ruffling his daughter's hair.

_"Abba!"_ She cried, pulling away. Tim chuckled. Both he and Ziva had noticed a change in Adi since they'd agreed to let her spend time in the States with Tony and Abby. She'd seemed happier, quieter, calmer. Sure, the medication she was on was probably finally balancing out, but still. It wasn't Israel- for she still wanted to go back to Israel- but at least, it was somewhere where she wouldn't be shuffling from place to place every few months.

* * *

The trio sat in a secluded corner of the small restaurant, enjoying a quiet lunch. For once, there weren't reporters or other diplomats or fancy meetings to go to; it was just a family having a nice meal together. Tim and Ziva shared a glance, both noticed how chatty Adi had become since they'd told her she could spend time with Tony and Abby. Once the check arrived and was paid for, the three headed for the door, when all Hell broke loose.

* * *

The first thing Tim felt rather than heard, was the ripple of a bomb blast as it ripped through the restaurant and the surrounding area. When he looked up, it was to see the windows of the restaurant exploding towards him; Tim's instinct to protect his family- hardened into him from his years as an NCIS agent- kicked in, and he grabbed both Ziva and Adi, throwing them to the ground as he tried to shield them from the blast.

Screams soon filled the air, followed by the crumbling of the building around them.

* * *

_"Ziva! Adi! Ziva!"_

_"I'm here, Tim!"_ It took several minutes, but eventaully, Tim managed to find his wife and help her too her feet. Smoke filled the space around them. Unlike the elevator blast, they were covered in debris, hurt and shaken.

"Are you okay, Zi?" He asked, taking her face in his hand. She nodded; there was a gash across her forehead, and her long dark hair was matted with debris and blood. She was shaking, and her jacket was ripped, but otherwise, she appeared all right. He quickly nudged his nose against hers, before taking her hand and helping her out of the blast.

"_Ken_. I am all right." Smoke and dusk surrounded them, locking them in a cloud of black, with only the smell of chemicals and blood, and the sound of screams that broke the otherwise defining silence. Slowly, they moved towards the front of ther restaurant- the blast had thrown them all back- helping others up and out as they moved. When they finally reached the street, it was to ambulances and police cordoning off the area. Ziva's worried voice was the first sound that broke throug the unnerving silence they'd just come out of.

_"Where's Adina?"_ Tim looked around, scanning the area, looking for any signs of his daughter, as emergency personnel rusehed to them. They took Ziva to a nearby waiting ambulance and began working on her injuries, but Tim ignored them. He searched the crowds, the police and survivors, and saw no sign of his baby girl. As Tim shook his head, he turned to Ziva, when he heard the screams.

_"Abba! Abba!"_ Tim turned back, searching for the source of the screams, for any sign of his daughter; he could hear her voice, but he couldn't see her in all the chaos. It was then that he caught sight of familiar dark curls; a little girl, being dragged away from the scene.

"Adina!" Not even noticing his own injuries, Tim rushed after the person, Ziva's voice in his ear even as the paramedics and police held her back. He skidded to a stop in time to see someone shove Adi into a van and drive off. The last image of his daughter was her being shoved into the van before it sped off. _"Adina!"_

The police led him back to his wife, and Ziva rushed to him, pushing through the medical personnel. "Tim." He wrapped his arms around her, shock finally settling into what he'd witnessed.

"They have her, Zi. I... I don't know who they are, but they have Adi. They have our daughter."


	12. Chapter 12

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Time for Gibbs and the remainder of what used to be his team to make their appeareance...**

"How could they just take her, Tim!"

"I don't even know _who they are, Ziva_!" He replied; the two stood in the an unused conference room of the embassy, going at each other's throats. Both blamed themselves for this, but neither was willing to actually admit blame, not yet. Ziva took a deep breath.

"How could _you let this happen_?" She choked out, tears coming to her eyes._ "How could you let them take my baby!"_ She screamed, lunging. Tim managed to gather enough strength about him that he managed to catch her hands just before her fingers went to his eyes. In an effort to try to restrain his wife, Tim wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her off her feet. She grabbed at his throat, and Tim overpowered her, struggling to hold her back. This was the scene that Fornell, Gibbs and Tony walked into minutes later.

"I did not let them just take her, Ziva! It was absolute chaos, or were you not there with me!" He snapped, shoving her away. Tony stepped up to seperate the two, when Gibbs grabbed his shoulder.

"Never get between a mother and her child." Gibbs whispered. Tony glanced at Ziva and Tim; neither had noticed the new arrivals. It was then that someone cleared their throat, causing both Tim and Ziva to turn.

"Ambassador, Mrs. McGee." They turned weary gazes to the intern, who stammered. "S... someone... A... Agent Fornell... and... others..."

"Agent Fornell, FBI." Gibbs glanced at Fornell, before going to Tim and Ziva. Instead of pulling his ID- because he'd returned to NCIS, more because he had nothing better to do, and couldn't not go a day without being at NCIS- he went to Tim and Ziva, pulling them both into his arms. He held his two former agents tight in his arms, letting them soak in the realization that he and the others were there. When he pulled away, he kissed both on the forehead, and took their hands.

"Gibbs... what are you doing here..." Tim started; his green eyes had lost all signs of joy, witnessing his daughter's kidnapping had obviously drained him, and met the older man's gaze before pulling away. Ziva said nothing, just held tight to Gibbs' hand.

"We're here to find your daughter, Tim. All of us are." It was then that Tim's green eyes moved past Gibbs to take in Fornell, Tony, Ducky and Jimmy. Ducky and Jimmy had obviously been brought to identify the bodies and take care of the dead; Abby must have stayed behind to help with the forensics.

"The bombing was all over the news in America." Tony added. A moment passed, before Tim moved away from them all, going to the window.

"She's out there somewhere, with people she doesn't know, that want to do... God knows what to her... because why? Because she's my daughter? The daughter of a diplomat?" He turned back to them. "I've sealed her fate, because she's my child. She's my daughter-"

"_She's my daughter too, Timothy_." Ziva cut in, moving towards him. In the end, she'd recieved a few cracked ribs and a minor concussion; Tim had cracked a couple ribs as well and recieved several lascerations to his back. But mentally, neither one had come out clean. "Or have you forgotten that I have connections to Mossad?" Tim turned to his wife.

"I doubt this has anything to do with Mossad." He replied.

"You would be surprised what Mossad has their hands in." She growled. And in one swift motion, Ziva had Tim pinned to the wall, hand around his neck. "If my baby dies, I will_ never forgive you_." She growled, searching her husband's eyes. He never released her gaze, but instead of replying, he shoved her away. Tim turned to Gibbs and Fornell.

"This isn't NCIS territory, Gibbs. FBI, I understand, but NCIS-" He moved past them all, heading out towards the door. He needed time to think, to reevaluate why his child had been taken and by who. "Why are you here, Gibbs?"

"Because Adi is part of my family, Tim. Just like you and Ziva, just like Tony. You and Ziver can't do this alone, Tim. You need our help." Tim turned back.

"If I'd never taken this position, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." And without another word, he left.

* * *

The place was silent. Tim kept expecting to hear Adi's footsteps rushing into the living room. He looked up from fixing his drink to see Ziva curled up on the sofa, a glass in her hand, Jethro laying on the floor at her feet. She reached down, scratching behind his ears. "I know, I miss her too." She sniffled, and Tim sighed, going into the living room and taking a seat by his wife. After they'd given their inital statements, they'd been sent home, where they were ordered to get some much needed rest.

Rest was the last thing either one got.

Instead, they had stayed as far away from each other as possible; Ziva had settled on the sofa with a glass and a bottle of bourbon, while Tim had stood in his daughter's room, forcing himself to remember every last detail of that afternoon. Now though, he joined her on the sofa, and lay a hand on her back. She stopped scratching Jethro's ears, and turned to him. Her eyes were red and raw, and she was pale. He didn't say a word; choking out a sob, Ziva threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. She burst into tears, and Tim wrapped his arms around her, letting his own tears fall.

* * *

Adi awoke, sitting up. She looked around; _Abba_ and_ Ima_ were nowhere to be found. As she tried to move, she realized that her hands and feet were bound. She couldn't tell whether she was on a plane or a boat or a truck, but she knew that whereever she was, and whereever she was going, wouldn't be good. A door opened, and she looked up.

"Look who finally woke up from her nap." Adi moved further back, pressing herself against the wall. The person stepped closer, grabbing her arm. "If you be a good girl, and do as we say, you'll see your mama and daddy again. Okay?" She whimpered, as he pulled her to her feet and dragged her out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Guest for reviewing 12.**

"Open up, McGee!"

Tim's eyes snapped open. He lifted his head, Ziva lay beside him in bed, wrapped around the pillow she'd taken from Adi's room the night before. After sharing drinks and trying to figure out why their daughter had been taken, they'd gone to bed around four the next morning. Slowly, Tim grabbed the clock on the nightstand.

Oh-eight-hundred.

He shook his head; both he and Ziva had shared a bottle of bourbon, as well as a glass of wine before bed. Neither had felt much like talking, so they'd taken their frustration out on each other, like they were prone to do. Slowly, he pushed the covers away and got dressed, turning back as Ziva shifted, curling tighter around the pillow.

"Come on, McGee, open up!"

Staggering into the living room, he unlocked the door, cracking it open slightly, only to be met with Tony's dark eyes. "What do you want, Tony?" He asked.

"Let us in." Tony replied.

"Us?" Tim asked; he wasn't in the mood for Tony's games, all he wanted was to be left with his wife, so they could figure out what to do about getting Adi back. Slowly, he pulled the door back, revealing Gibbs and Fornell as well.

"We brought pastries and coffee. Now let us in."

"Tim, who is at the door?" He turned, to see Ziva enter in a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt, still holding tight to Adi's pillow. Her long dark hair was down in tangles, and she shuffled closer to him, surprise filling her eyes as she caught sight of Tony, Fornell and Gibbs. "Ah... what are you all doing here?" Tony held up a bag.

"We brought pastries and coffee. Now open the door and let us in." Ziva glanced at Tim, before slamming the door. Then, she turned and curled up on the sofa, hugging the pillow to her chest.

_"Ziva!"_ She looked up at Tim, and he suddenly saw the weight of the world in her dark eyes. Everything she'd gone through, from childhood until now, culminating in the disappearance of their daughter was suddenly drowning her in sorrow, and she buried her face in the pillow, shoulders shaking with sobs. A moment passed, before Tim opened the door, gesturing for them to come in before going to his wife. Gibbs shut the door softly behind them as Tony took the pastries and coffee to the kitchen. Suddenly, Ziva's sobs caused all action to cease, and they watched as Tim pulled her into his arms, holding her close. She clung to him, the pillow in their laps, face buried in her husband's chest. The last time Tony and Gibbs had seen Ziva this upset, was after Eli had been killed and Adi and Tim had been in surgery. She hadn't left the entrance to the emergency room until she'd known anything on her family. Whem Tim looked up next, it was to Gibbs sitting on the coffee table across from them. The older man watched the two for several minutes, before reaching out and taking Ziva's hand.

"Ziva." She choked on a sob. "Ziver, look at me." Slowly, the woman did as told, meeting his gaze, tears filling her dark eyes. Tim kept his arm wrapped around her, and she clung tight to his hand. "We'll find her, Ziver. I promise you, we'll find her and we'll bring her home." Ziva nodded, struggling to swallow the lump in her throat. Eventually, Tony and Fornell joined them, holding steaming cups out to the couple.

"_Toda_." She whispered, holding the cup between her palms. Fornell was the first to speak.

"We're going to need to get a recent picture of Adi out."

"Why?" Ziva asked, looking up at him. "Won't that alert the... whoever took her that..."

"This is just in case anyone sees her out with them. We have to treat this like any other kidnapping, Ziva." Tony said, reaching out and laying a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, getting up and going to the bookcase.

"Um... we... this is... one we... we took at... at Santorini a couple days ago, before..." She held the photograph out; Fornell took it, staring at the image. It was of Adi, Tim and Ziva, standing with an older couple in front of the one of the homes built into the cliffside. "Tim... they were... good friends of... of his father's... and we... we paid them a visit when we went sightseeing a... a couple days ago... they remembered Tim and... and adored Adi... for a few hours, she was a normal girl, we were a _normal family_..." She burst into tears again, and slowly, Fornell took the younger woman into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, head on his shoulder, sobbing as she the weight of what had happened to their little girl once again took hold. Fornell glanced at the others, and after a moment, Tim got up, taking his wife into his arms. He took her back to the bedroom, and once they were out of earshot, Tony spoke.

"I've never seen her so broken up. It's Ziva- she's a steely-eyed killer, a... a female James Bond... a.. a sociopath... it... come on,_ it's Ziva_!" He suddenly stopped, feeling both Gibbs and Fornell's hands hit the back of his head.

"She's a mother, DiNozzo. Having kids changes you. She and Tim have Adi to think about; right now, that little girl is the most important person in their lives- she always will be." Then, Gibbs' gaze turned soft. "You'll understand someday." Tony swallowed, using Tim's return to the living room as a diversion.

"So, do you want to start where they took her, McGee?" Tim met his eyes, and Tony winced, seeing the pain in Tim's green orbs. He reached out, squeezing Tim's shoulder. "We'll find her, Timmy. Don't worry. We'll find her."


	14. Chapter 14

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The place was small, damp. Dark. Was this what her mother had gone through when she'd been captured in Somalia? Adi had only heard stories of her mother's capture and subsequent rescue. How her own _Abba_ had left her to die in the Somali desert at the hands of very, very bad men. How Gibbs, Tony_ Dohd_ and _Abba_ had rescued her, bringing her back to the States. How, just a couple months later,_ Ima_ had discovered she was pregnant, and how Adi had been born in June. Yes, Adi knew how she'd given her parents a second chance, a chance to come back from the pain of their past, of Somalia, and start new.

She looked up as the sound of footsteps, swallowing. The man knelt down, reaching up and gently running his finger over her cheek. She whimpered and tried to pull away, but he grabbed her chin. "Shh. If you behave, I'll untie you for a few minutes." He seemed to think, before, "Your daddy is the U.N. Ambassador, correct?" She tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip, and whimpering, she nodded. "And your mommy? She is the daughter of the deceased Deputy Director of Mossad?" Adi swallowed painfully, and nodded once. "Good girl." He stroked her hair, before letting go of her. A moment passed, before he stood and went around her, untieing her hands. "I will be back in five minutes." He growled, as he left.

Once she was free, she rushed to the nearest window. It was several feet above her head, and she was surrounded by brick. She didn't remember much of the last few days, just that she'd been grabbed by someone in the restaurant after the bombing- right before the ceiling collapsed around them. It had been so quick, that she hadn't realized she'd been ripped from _Abba_'s arms until they were outside. The last thing she remembered was seeing _Abba_ rushing towards her, before she'd been shoved into the vehicle.

She sank to the ground, ending up on the cold cement floor. Pulling her knees to her chest, she buried her face in her arms, and choked on a sob. This had happened because of how horrible she'd been to _Abba_ and_ Ima_, she knew it. If she hadn't caused so much trouble, she wouldn't be here, she'd be home with her parents. She had caused her parents so much pain in the last few months, that she deserved what she got. She deserved to be in this predicament. Her parents were better off without her.

* * *

"Tony!" He looked up, to see Abby on the screen. The Goth searched behind Gibbs, asking, "Are they there? Timmy and Ziva!" Their former coworker motioned for them to come to the laptop sitting on the kitchen table, and Ziva and Tim did; Ziva slipping into the chair. "Ziva! Tim!"

"Hello, Abby." Ziva whispered, sipping her tea.

"I think it's horrible- how someone could steal such a darling and beautiful child-"

_"Abby!"_ Tim and Ziva both snapped at her and she instantly shut up. It was then that she noticed how raw and worn the young parents looked.

"You said you have something? Something on Adinaleh?" Ziva asked, as Tim lay a hand on her shoulder. Abby nodded. "Well, what is it? Spot it out!" No one bothered to correct the former Israeli; Tim just squeezed her shoulder.

"Right." A few minutes passed as the forensic scrambled for the evidence. "The particulates that the Greecian police sent me are from regular, household items. So it was a homemade bomb that detonated in front of that restaurant that day."

"Anything else?" Tim asked, tightening his grip on his wife's shoulder.

"Fornell and Tony found a handkerchief in an abandoned car not far from the port- I was able to extract traces of chloroform and blood from the handkerchief." Ziva choked on a gasp, covering her mouth. Instantly realizing what had triggered in Ziva's mind, Abby shook her head. "No! The blood was from an unidentified male. Not Adi. It was from whoever took her."

"So she fought back." Tim whispered. Abby nodded.

"Pretty hard. The man used the handkerchief to blot his wound and then covered her mouth with it to knock her out. Whoever's holding her must want her pretty badly."

"Or to get to you pretty badly." Tony muttered. Ziva reached up, taking Tim's hand and squeezing. Just as she opened her mouth to say something else, Gibbs and Fornell entered the apartment. "Did you find anything else at the port?" Tony asked. Gibbs glanced at Tim and Ziva, before going to the young parents. Without a word, he pulled something from his coat pocket. Ziva cried out as she laid eyes on the gold Star of David they'd given their child for her third birthday. Adi never took it off. But what sent her burst into tears was the white cloth in which it was wrapped, with a Hebrew phrase embriodered in blue- _"For by wise guidance you can wage your war."_

"No." Ziva grabbed Tim's hand tighter as she stumbled to her feet, going to Gibbs and taking the cloth and necklace. She choked on a sob as she looked up at the older man. "They took her."

"Mossad?" Tony asked. "I didn't think Mossad did that sort of thing-"

"They... are not... Mossad. They... follow the old motto of Mossad... They are a radical fraction of the Taliban, that were _once_ part of Mossad. They aim to destroy... even if they have to go through world leaders to do it. And _they have my baby_..." Her knees gave out, and Gibbs, being the closest, caught her. He held her close; she clung to him, sobbing at the realization that she may never see her child again began to break through. Tony turned to Tim, who leaned against the kitchen counter, struggling to catch his breath. Slowly, Tony went to the other man, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her, Tim. We'll find her." The pain in his green eyes broke Tony's heart.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Ziva, talk to me." Gibbs took her shoulders, walking her back to the sofa. Once she was seated, he sat across from her on the table. "Talk to me, Ziver. Who are these people, what do they want with your daughter?" Ziva swallowed hard against the lump in her throat.

"I don't know what they call themselves, but... but they are a... a radicalist fraction of... of the Taliban- some of them former Mossad members who... who left Mossad and... and joined the Taliban... they believe in purging Israel of all Jews... of destroying the world powers and... and taking control through violence..." Ziva looked up at him, swallowing. "Saleem Ulman was a main member of this group. He believed in... bringing down my father by going after me, and in turn, destroying all world powers, by starting a Holy War. And now these same people have my daughter."

"So if they have Adi-girl, then they believe they can control those who work for the U.N." Tony said, glancing at Tim. A moment passed, before the younger man went to the knife block set on the kitchen counter. Without a word, he grabbed one of the steak knives, and briefly running his thumb along the edge, he looked at the others. "McGee? Where are you going with that?"

But he ignored Tony, going to the entrance to the living room. Fornell stood looking scanning the books on the shelf, while Gibbs and Ziva sat silently discussing the case. Silent, Tim glanced around, and then pulled back. In one swift motion, the knife flew through the room, narrowly missing Gibbs as he stood to move to the window, before thudding into the wall near the window. Everyone turned to see Tim, who moved to pull the knife from the wall. Without a word, Tim stalked back to the living room entrance and threw the knife again, this time, just missing his wife as she strode towards him. Leaving the knife embedded in the wall, she grabbed the front of his shirt and walked him back into the kitchen, slamming him against the fridge. "What the _hell_ are you thinking, Timothy?" She demanded, holding him against the appliance. He looked down at her, his normally bright green eyes dull.

"I'm thinking, that when I find the bastards who took our baby girl, I'm going to slit their throats. I'm gonna watch them struggle for breath as their hearts stop. I'm going to make them pay for taking Adina." He whispered, and it was then that Ziva saw the pain her husband was experiencing. Gently, she reached up, cradling his face in her hands.

"Oh Tim." She swallowed the thickness in her throat. "But first, we have to find her, baby. First we have to find her." She rested her forehead to his, holding him close. He slid his arms around her waist, holding loosely to her. Jethro came padding into the kitchen, nudging against his master's legs. When Tim didn't answer, he tried Ziva, before going into the living room and taking a seat at the door.

"Does he want a walk?" Fornell asked. Gibbs shook his head.

"No, Tobias. He's waiting for Adi to come back." The dog didn't move, he watched the door, waited. For the last several days, he'd sat at the front door, watching and waiting for the door to open and Adi to walk in.

Tony glanced towards Tim and Ziva. He sighed. When they'd been on Gibbs' team, he'd been the senior field agent; Tim the junior and Ziva the probie, it was his responsibility to protect them. They were both younger than him; the siblings he'd never had, and always wanted. The little brother and sister he'd supported in every way, from their marriage to Adi's birth, to Tim taking the position as Ambassador and moving up the ranks. He'd heard of Tim's nomination to Secretary of State, and Tony swore that if he had to play security detail to them, he would, to protect his younger "siblings." Since his falling out with his dad, Gibbs, Tim and Ziva were the only family he had left.

And Adi-

That little girl had given him reason to change, to be nicer and let people in. She had so much of Tim in her, of Ziva, that Tony could tell the girl was wise beyond her years, because her parents were wise beyond theirs. Both had seen so much in their short lifetimes, as had their daughter. They'd all experienced things no one should, and had paid dearly, in the loss of loved ones, of their own freedom, of the loss of their jobs. Now, Tony had a chance to bring Adi back to them, to her family, and he was going to use every connection he had in the FBI to do so. He turned to Fornell.

"Do you know what it's like, hearing the sound of a mother realizing she's lost her child?" The older man shook his head.

"I don't believe I do, DiNozzo." Tony turned back to glance at Tim and Ziva.

"It's like hearing a rabbit scream. So heartwrenching and unnatural; it's a sound you never want to hear again, and yet, you can't get it out of your head." He thought back to the night Ziva miscarried, the night of that sadistic Shabbat dinner that claimed both Eli and Jackie Vance. That nearly claimed Tim and Adi. That took any chance of expanding their family. Seeing Ziva curled in Breena's arms on the bathroom floor, hearing her scream as the realization that any chance at expanding their family was ripped from her womb, was a sight seared into Tony's mind. Now, as he watched Tim and Ziva in the kitchen, talking in soft whispered words, he knew that if they didn't find Adi and bring her home, that that sound would be the death of him.

* * *

She looked up, in time to see the woman kneel down before her. All she could see were the dark eyes, for the veil she wore obscured her face. A moment passed, before the woman reached up, taking the girl's chin in her hand. "Such a pretty little thing." She clucked her tongue, tightening her grip on the child's chin as Adi tried to pull away. "Ziva will have to suffer the loss of her daughter and husband at my hand, just like I have suffered the loss of Ari at hers."


	16. Chapter 16

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Gibbs looked up. Ziva dropped onto the sofa across from him, holding the teddy bear Tony had given them before Adi was born. Tim was back at work; just because his daughter was missing, he couldn't abandon his duties as Ambassador, though he'd rather have been searching for her. Ziva spent her days going over the evidence with Gibbs, Tony, Fornell and Abby, while trying to keep some of her normal routine. "My family is cursed." Gibbs exchanged a glance with Tony.

"What did you say, Ziver?" He asked, blue eyes filling with confusion. Slowly, Ziva tore her gaze from the bear, meeting his.

"We are cursed. I... I keep thinking, what if Tim and I meeting and marrying all those years ago was more curse than blessing? What if... if I had just... let him go and... we had gone our seperate ways? If we had never... fallen in love, maybe things would be different... Tim would be safe..."

"But Adi wouldn't exist." The three looked up, to see Tim in the doorway. Ziva was up and in his arms before anyone else could speak.

"What are you doing home? You are supposed to be at work-"

"There was a bomb threat at the embassy... they checked it out and... and sent us all home..." Ziva reached up to hold his face in her hands.

"_Why did you not tell me_?" She asked. He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is _you_. And_ Adi_. And if we had never met, then Adi-" He swallowed, closing his eyes briefly. "Adi would never have been born-"

"But you would have been safe." She choked out. He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, Zi. If we'd never fallen in love... If we'd never gotten married..._ no_. We are_ b'sheirts_, remember? Soulmates. You told me yourself all those years ago, and I would not have been able to live without you." He pulled her closer. "_I love you_. I can't imagine my life without you. I_ won't_." He kissed her quickly, pulling her close as she broke down.

_"I just want my baby, Tim! I want my baby girl!"_

* * *

Tim awoke to screams. He sat up, green eyes frantically searching the room. Ziva shifted in her sleep, moving closer to him. He watched her for several minutes, until she returned to her snoring, and silently, he climbed out of bed, being careful as he moved out of the room. His feet took him to Adi's bedroom, and quietly, he sat on the edge of her bed, looking around. "We're doing everything we can to bring you home, Adinaleh. I promise. You're my baby girl. It's my job to protect you. And I failed. I'm sorry."

Familiar arms slid around his neck, as Ziva rested her head on his shoulder. "You did not fail, Tim. You are a good father, a good husband. You have done everything to make Adinaleh proud, to make me proud. Do not ever think that you failed. You did not. And you won't. We will bring her home. She will come back to us, Tim. She has to." He turned, resting his forehead to hers. Ziva sniffled, closing her eyes as she soaked in Tim's strength.

* * *

"What did _Ima_ ever do to you?" Adi backed up against the wall, her small feet bound together. It had been weeks, and no one was looking for her. Or so she thought. The woman glanced at the child, fingering the knife she held before grabbing the front of her shirt.

"Your precious _Ima murdered_ the man I loved." She pulled the child close. "Why should she have the man that she loves, when she took mine from me? How is that fair? Why is it she bore his child, while I lost the last link to the man I loved? You tell me, how is it fair, that your _beloved Ima_ gets to spend the rest of her life with her family, when with one pull of the trigger, she denied me mine? Your_ Ima_ destroyed my life. She destroyed any chance I had at a future."

And with one quick swipe, she left a gash in Adi's cheek. Releasing her, the woman turned and left the room.

* * *

She itched. She itched to do something other than sit by the phone and wait for the call that they'd found her daughter's body. She was a former NCIS Special Agent, a former _Mossad_ Agent for God's sake! She was used to solving crimes and interrogating suspects. Even with all the pomp and circumstance of being a diplomat's wife, she was still, first and foremost, a mother, and therefore, entitled to protecting her family. Protecting her child.

Growling softly, she got up, pacing back and forth in the embassy lobby, waiting for her husband to finish with his meeting. What was taking so long? "Come on, Tim." She ignored the two agents that played security detail to her. If it were up to her, she'd be on the first plane out, but because she and Tim were a team, she couldn't risk leaving him to suffer the heartache if she didn't return with Adi. Besides, he was brilliant, and had a way with people that she'd always envied. If they were going to get their daughter back, they had to work together.

Because if was obvious that the FBI and NCIS weren't doing anything, and if they were, they were dragging their asses on it.

"Ziva?" Her head snapped up in time to see Tim making his way towards her. She rushed to him, throwing her arms around him. "What are you doing here, Zi?" He asked. She licked her lips.

"I... I need to talk to you about something." She whispered, looking into his eyes. His arms tightened around her waist, holding her close. "In private."


	17. Chapter 17

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Fried-Chicken-Nisha for reviewing 15 and 16; mcgeeksgirl and Reddragen for reviewing 16.**

"This is insane-" He heard the restroom door swing shut, and looked up from washing his hands to see his wife standing back against the bathroom wall, hands behind her back. She watched him, her dark eyes flickering to the other man that was quickly exiting.

"Hello. Again." She said, as the young intern quickly fled, throwing a glance over his shoulder at her. She grabbed the door handle, shutting it softly before turning to her husband. Tim sighed, leaning on the sink.

"Zi,_ must_ you do that here?" He asked. "It was bad enough when you would do that at NCIS, but you're a diplomat's wife now. You can't just-" But he stopped, when he found Ziva standing right next to him, watching.

"You didn't answer me, Timothy." She replied, leaning against the sink.

"That's because this plan of yours is_ insane_, Zi!"

"How is it insane if it results in us getting Adina back? Hm?" She asked, stepping close to him; their bodies touched, and she searched his face. The stress of Adina's kidnapping had taken its toll on both of them; they'd aged ten years in a matter of a few weeks. The loss of their daughter was killing them both softly, but if they could bring her home- "We have been in worse situations than this, Tim." She said, taking his hand. "The bombing at NCIS. Shabbat dinner. Somalia. We have always gotten through it, together."

He pulled away. "It's not just our lives at stake anymore, Ziva. It's Adina's too, and I'm _not_ going to risk her."

Slowly, Ziva reached up, turning his chin to face her. "You think I do not realize that, Timothy? I do, believe me, I do. But... I am not going to sit back any longer and wait for NCIS and the FBI to get their asses in gore." Tim chuckled softly at her simple mix up of the phrase. "They don't know her like we do. We're her _parents_, we _created her_. And since we created her, we can_ find her_."

"It's _not that simple_, Zi." She took his face in her hands, preventing him from shaking his head. "What are we going to do, follow our instincts?"

She gave him a small smile. "_Ken, motek_. A mother's instinct is _never_ wrong, Tim. Neither is a father's._ Please_." He closed his eyes, taking her hands and pressing firm kisses to her palms, nodding silently.

* * *

"What do we tell Gibbs?" Ziva asked, holding tight to his hand as they walked up the stairs to their apartment. The two agents assigned to them trailed behind, giving the couple privacy. Tim squeezed her hand.

"Not the truth. This isn't like the time we told him you were pregnant with Adi. Remember Rule Seven."

"'Never take anything for granted'?" Tim shook his head.

"No, that's Rule Eight." She nodded.

"'If it annoys you, kill it'?" He glared at her.

"No, that's_ your_ rule. Rule Seven: 'Always be specific when you lie.'" She nodded, the unspoken rules Gibbs had taught and drilled into their heads over the years coming back full force. She nodded, glancing over her shoulder at the two men. A moment passed, as they stopped and Tim pulled his key out of his pocket. Ziva glanced at the men again, before gently laying a hand on Tim's arm.

"Timothy-" He looked up in time to feel her slam him into the door. She slid an arm around his waist, rising on her toes to kiss him.

"Zi-" She nudged her nose against his.

"Shh." She pressed her lips to his, casting a sideways glance at their security detail. "Sorry boys, but... I would like a little privacy with my husband." She purred, turning back to Tim and taking his head in her hand. She deepened the kiss; he wrapped an arm around her small waist, pulling her closer. Slowly, one hand moved down to gently squeeze his ass, as the kiss deepened and became more passionate. The two guards shared a glance before slipping down the stairs to give the pair some privacy. The two stayed locked together in their kiss until the door opened, Gibbs and Tony appearing with guns at the ready. Both were surprised to see Tim and Ziva making out in the doorway. Slowly, the two men lowered their guns, as Ziva pulled away from her husband with a soft kiss.

"I'd suggest getting a room-" Tony started. Both Tim and Ziva shared a look before reaching over and slapping him upside the head.

* * *

Ziva took a deep breath. She glanced into the living roo, where Tim was going over the new evidence with Gibbs and Tony. Quickly pouring two cups of coffee, Ziva headed into the living room, handing a cup to her husband before perching on the arm of his chair. She reached out, rubbing his back as she listened to Gibbs and Tony run theories. Tim cast a glance her way, sipping his coffee. Softly, she cleared her throat, saying, "I... I talked to Rivka today." Tony and Gibbs shared a glance; both knew that Ziva's mother had been found, and they'd all been relieved that Ziva had at least one blood family member alive. "She wants us to... come down and stay with her for a couple days, Tim. I told her I would talk to you."

He met her gaze. "I don't see why not. Might be good for us to get away for a while. Let NCIS and FBI get back to working on... finding Adi." He whispered, taking her hand. She glanced at Tim.

"You don't mind, do you, Gibbs? We will only be in Israel. We'll be good. Or... as good as we can be. I promise." She said, pressing a kiss to Tim's temple. The older agent watched her, searched her face, but in the end, Ziva gave nothing away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

_Tel Aviv, Israel_

_Four Days Later_

She headed up the stairs, holding tight to Tim's hand. Gibbs and Tony had given the pair the okay to go to Israel to visit Rivka. They left Greece two days after asking, landing in Tel Aviv in the early hours. They'd checked into a hotel and spent the first couple days in the room, before venturing out. Now, Ziva led Tim up the stairs to her childhood apartment. He stopped in the hallway, as a young girl exited the closest door and headed for the stairs. The girl turned back, and Tim found himself looking into familiar dark eyes. The girl looked up at him, and he saw Ziva's childhood beauty staring back at her.

"Tim?" He turned back to his wife, and when he looked back, the girl was gone. She reached out, and he took her hand, squeezing gently as he joined her side. She turned back to the door. "I grew up in this apartment. Directly across the hall from Deena. We were best friends-" The door across from Ziva's old apartment opened, and a woman stepped out, eyes going wide as she stared at Ziva.

"Ziva?" The diplomat's wife turned. "Ziva David?" It took Ziva several minutes before recognition struck, and she stepped closer, pulling away from Tim.

"A... Deena?" The woman's long brown hair fell in soft layers around her face; she was thin, yet shapely for a woman of her age. Her dark eyes searched for any sign of recognition and found it.

"Ziva." The diplomat's wife stumbled back as the other woman wrapped her arms around her neck, and it took a few moments before she finally wrapped her arms around the other woman in a hug. Eventually, she pulled away from the other woman, reaching behind her to take Tim's hand. "How have you been?" Dina asked. Ziva gave her a soft smile.

"Good." She glanced back at Tim. "This is my husband, Ambassador Timothy McGee." Tim and Deena quickly shook hands, and Deena let her eyes wander appreciatively over his figure; Ziva gave her friend a quick glance, narrowing her eyes.

"Please, come in. We can catch up."

* * *

"I am sorry to hear about your daughter." Deena said as she poured three mugs of coffee. "Have they found out anything on her?" Ziva gave her a sad, small smile.

"_Toda_. And no. Nothing yet- not that we don't already know."

"Oh, you must see what I found in the schoolyard a few days ago." Deena said, pulling up an old lunch box. She slid it across the table to Ziva, who opened it up, eyes lighting with fond memories. "Do you remember our wills, Zi?" She asked, as Ziva pulled lifted out an old piece of paper. Tim stood behind his wife's chair, reading silently over her shoulder.

_I WILL..._

"Oh my God, I remember this." Ziva whispered.

"I will be a ballet dancer... travel the world... have a boy and a girl..." Tim glanced at his wife, who shook her head and reached for a photograph in the box. "It doesn't sound like you, Zi." He said, pressing a kiss to her head. She chuckled, her eyes landing on the photograph she held. In it, it was she, Ari and Deena in the olive grove, with baskets of olives in their hands.

"Hard to believe that was years ago." She said, handing the photograph to Deena. The other woman's eyes sparked with something Tim caught but couldn't make out, and after a moment, she returned the photograph to the box and handed the whole thing to Ziva.

"You should keep it, Ziva. It's yours."

* * *

She buried her face in her arms, hoping that if she didn't move, they wouldn't come near her. But suddenly, she felt a hand yank her hair, and she cried out as she was lifted up to stare into dark eyes. "Your_ Abba_ is a very handsome man, _katan_." The woman whispered.

"Only _Abba_ and_ Ima_ call me that." Adi choked out; the term of endearment was rough, foreign in this woman's voice, unlike the softness of Ziva and Tim's voices. She whimpered, as the woman yanked on her hair, pulling her closer. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because your_ Ima_ destroyed my life. She ruined my life the moment she lifted that gun and squeezed the trigger. And she gets to spend the rest of her life with your _Abba_? With you? I don't think so." And almost gently, she stroked a hand down Adi's cheek, before reaching down and sharply twisting her wrist. The child's small bones snapped beneath the older woman's strong grip, and she bit her lower lip, struggling to keep her cries in.

* * *

"Zivaleh."

"_Shalom, Ima_." Ziva quickly kissed Rivka's cheek before allowing her mother to go to Tim.

"I am so sorry about Adinaleh. Have you heard anything new?" Rivka asked, wrapping Tim in a hug. She had quickly taken to the young Ambassador- she remembered the quiet, studious teenager who'd captured her daughter's heart all those years ago, and knew that Tim was a good match for her strong-willed daughter. Tim and Ziva shared a look. "What is it?" Tim bit his lip before saying,

"That's why we're here." He took his wife's hand, squeezing softly. "We came to find her ourselves." Rivka's eyes widened in shock, and she stepped back. The pair stood in the living room of the small house, and after a moment, his mother-in-law asked,

"But what about-"

"Gibbs and Fornell will not do anything, and the Greecian police are doing all they can, but... but this is the same terrorist cell that... that caused Tali's death, _Ima_." Ziva whispered. "So Tim and I... we decided to find her ourselves. She is our daughter, she is a half of each of us. Our instincts are better than anyone else's. She is _our child_, we know her, and we can find her." Slowly, Rivka took a seat at the table.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Ziva? Tim?" Taking a deep breath, Tim went to his mother-in-law, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands.

"Absolutely. She's our daughter. She's... she's the baby I held in my arms just after she was born... it's my duty to protect her... to protect my girls. I love Ziva, and Adi and... I would never harm either one. We're a team, Rivka. We'll find her, I promise." Gently, Rivka reached out, brushing a hand over his head.

"I know you will, Tim. If anyone can find Adinaleh, it's you and Ziva. Together." She glanced at her daughter. "Just... promise me you will be safe. I did not find Ziva just to lose her again. Or you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"How are Ziva and Tim, doing, Rivka?" The older woman looked up, finding herself staring into Gibbs' blue eyes. Tim and Ziva had skyped with the others a couple nights before, saying that they might stay a little longer to catch up on rest and spend some more time with Rivka, and that they hoped Gibbs and the team would keep them posted on searching for Adi.

"They are fine, Agent Gibbs. Exhausted, but... here. They're out walking at this moment, in the olive groves. I think was good for them to get away; out of the... spotlight... as you say." Gibbs nodded.

"Take care of them, Rivka. We'll let you know if we find anything else on Adi." Without another word, he signed off.

"Why didn't you tell him what we're planning?" Rivka turned, to see Tim and Ziva in the doorway on either side; Tim leaned back against the left of the door frame, a class in his hand; Ziva on the right, right hand pressed against the doorframe behind her husband's head, arm straight. They watched her, waiting for her answer.

"Because they do not need to know of your plan to find your daughter, when they already have their own plan." Rivka replied. Silently, Tim and Ziva returned inside, and after a moment, Rivka closed the laptop. She entered just in time to hear the conversation between her children. Ziva sat on the sofa, looking through a photo album. Ziva shook her head, turning to the photograph she'd pulled out of the album- it was one of her and Ari when they were children, playing in the park together.

"This... is because of me, Tim."

"You had to kill Ari." He replied, seeing the pain in her eyes as he squatted behind the sofa and rested his arms on the back, watching her. "One person loving him doesn't change that."

"Yes, but _I_ loved him, Tim!" She cried, pressing her hand to her chest. "Just as I loved my _father_ and my _mother_ and _Tali_. Just as I love _you and Adina_. How can I _not think_, that for every man I killed, there is someone out there, crying for him?"

"It's part of the job, Zi." He replied, stern. "You have to leave it at that." She shook her head, meeting his gaze.

"Deena blamed me. When I started this plan, I... I thought, that if I came back, if _we_ came back, to Tel Aviv, to Israel, to the olive grove, to this _house_... I would somehow erase all of that. All this pain. That we could... confront the past and find our daughter... but... but now that I think of it... each stop makes it clearer, she was right; Deena _was right_. The center of all this pain, is _me_." Tim shook his head, reaching for her, but she pulled away.

"Zi, this_ isn't_ you."

"This _is me_, Timothy. _This is_ what I made of myself. It's not who _I wanted_ to be." He sighed, getting up from behind the sofa. He took a seat beside her, taking her hand.

"I know. I know, Ziva." He picked up the photo Ziva had disguarded and held it out. "You wanted to be a ballerina, and travel the world. And have a boy and a girl." Ziva took the photograph, licking her lips.

"This little girl was strong. She could have walked away from her father's world. Things would have been different." She tossed the photograph on the table and got up, going to the window.

"It's never too late." She looked back at him.

"Yes it is, Tim." He sighed and stood, going to her. After looking around for a moment, he took her hand, chuckling softly.

"This... this is the _house_ you were _born in_, Zi. The universe is practically _begging_ you to wipe the slate clean." She searched his face, silent.

* * *

She closed the lid of the small wooden box she'd moved everything from the lunch box into, and then set it within the hole she'd dug in the olive grove. Tim knelt across from her, watching as she quickly covered the box, and then pushed the trowl back into the dirt. Sighing, she pushed her dark curls away from her face, meeting her husband's eyes. "Feel better?"

"No. But it's a start." She replied, taking his hand as he helped her stand. Swallowing, she said, "I want to find my daughter; I want to change, for her. For us." She moved to return to the house, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Hey, Zi. I know, it's hard. And I know you want to change. I can change with you, Zi. I _will_ change with you. We will find Adi, and we will bring her _home_, and we will have our family, and we will change. We wil start new; the three of us." He brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "I made you a promise, to never let you die alone, and I intend to keep it." She struggled against the tears in her throat.

"Adina is missing _because_ of _me_, Tim. Because of my past, and what I did before she was even thought of. She is... gone, possibly dead, because of her_ mother's_ past, of her_ mother's_ connections, because of _who I am_, and what_ I did_... before she was_ ever born_."

"You can't possibly believe that, Ziva." He whispered, taking her waist and pulling her closer.

"How can I_ not_, Timothy?" She breathed, searching his eyes.

"How can you?" He asked. Slowly, she reached up, taking his face in her hands. She loved this man so much... so, _so_ much... he'd given her a life outside of Mossad, outside of Israel, outside of the death and destruction that she'd grown up around, that she knew... he'd given her a child, a beautiful little girl with green eyes and dark curls... a child that was now missing... and yet, he still loved her, still held so much _faith_ in _her_... "I'm fighting for you, Ziva." He whispered. "Fighting for us, for Adi. We'll find her. I promise."

She nudged her nose against his, closing her eyes as tears slipped down her cheeks. "I know, Tim. I know."


	20. Chapter 20

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"We have a duty, as her parents, to protect her. She's our child. We have no choice." Rivka reached up, taking her daughter's face in her hands.

"Promise me, that you both will be careful. That you will come back, with Adina, alive. I cannot lose you again, Zivaleh." Slowly, her daughter wrapped her in a hug, breathing in her mother's scent.

"I promise, _Ima_. We will return." Choking back a sob, Rivka let them go.

* * *

"You are sure you want to do this, Ziva?" She glanced over at whom had been her former commanding officer. She and Tim had met with several agents within Mossad weeks earlier; as far as they knew, neither NCIS or FBI had moved on their leads. Tim and Ziva had both played undercover agents before, but this time, the stakes were higher, and Gibbs and Tony were not there to back them up. Essentially, they were going in blind; both had the training to subdue and kill, though neither hoped it would come to that.

"I don't have a choice. She is my daughter, Joshua." The older man nodded.

"Very well." As they fell into formation around the small compound, Tim grabbed Ziva's arm. She turned back to him. Gently, taking her face in his hands, he whispered,

"We go in together, and we come out together_. Understood?_ I will not lose you. Not again. Not permanently. _Not this time_." She looked into his eyes, before moving her hands down to check the gear he wore. A moment of silence fell between them, before she reached up, taking his head in her hand, and pressing her lips to his. She drank him in, melding her small, pliable body to his as one arm came down and wrapped around her waist. They drank each other in, in only the way real, true lovers can, conveying a whole host of emotions and conversations and secrets in a single, heated kiss.

When she pulled away, she nudged her nose against his, whispering, "You will not die alone, _motek_."

* * *

"Where are they?" Rivka looked up, to see Special Agent Gibbs storm onto the front porch of her house. Agent Fornell and Tony were with him, as well as several other NCIS and FBI agents.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs. Agent Fornell, Agent DiNozzo." She replied calmly. Rivka knew of the men that had colored her Ziva's life, she knew all about Gibbs and Fornell and DiNozzo, for Tim and Ziva had talked about them all aimably over the years. And she knew, as she stood in the doorway, that they were looking out for Tim and Ziva, but she'd promised her silence on the matter. Since the agencies had done very little to save her precious granddaughter, Tim and Ziva had taken it upon themselves to find her.

"_Where are they_?" Gibbs had to force himself to remain calm, even though inside, his gut was screaming that something was terribly wrong. That last talk he'd had with Rivka over Skype had set alarm bells off; she'd been hiding something, something to do with Tim and Ziva, and he needed to get to Israel to find out what. So he'd booked the first plane for him, Fornell and DiNozzo that night, arriving the next morning. It had been a long couple of days drive to the small house Rivka lived in, and by now, his insides were in virtual knots. He stepped closer to the older woman, and after several minutes, Rivka whispered,

"They've gone to fetch Adina."

"Where?"

"At a small house, just south of here. Where she is being held."

"Why didn't they wait for us to do our jobs?" Gibbs snapped, turning and striding back to the car.

"Because they are Adina's _parents_. It is their_ duty_ to_ protect her_." Rivka replied, throwing Ziva's own words at him. He stopped, turning back to her. Images of Kelly, of how he'd failed to do the very thing Tim and Ziva were doing- protect her- flashed through his head. Then, without a word, he got back in the car.

* * *

It was silent as they entered the compound. Ziva could hear the blood rushing in her ears, and she squeezed Tim's hand before they parted. Slowly, the group split up, searching and killing or capturing the terrorists they found. Heart racing, Ziva followed Tim as he headed into a small room off the side of the compound, and into a hallway. They could hear a voice, no, voices, and Ziva pressed herself against the wall. She glanced at Tim, meeting his gaze when she realized who it was. He held a finger to his lips and moved towards the door, pushing it open.

"Freeze!" It was a sight to see, one that Ziva would never be able to remove from her head. Her beloved baby girl on the floor, hands and feet bound, bloody and thing. And standing over her, a knife held tight in her grasp-

"Deena?" Ziva's surprise was evident in her voice, and the woman turned, holding tight to the child. Her childhood friend gave her a slow, menacing smile.

"Nice of you to join us, Ziva. You're just in time." Ziva narrowed her eyes, never lowering her gun.

"Time?" Deena tilted her head.

"To watch your child die, of course." Adi whimpered, struggling, but Deena pressed the gun deeper into her throat.

* * *

"Zi-" Tim skidded to a halt; Ziva stood in the middle of the room, gaze trained on her daughter.

"Don't do this, Deena. Please. She is my child." Tears filled her voice, and she swallowed, stepping closer, lowering her gun. Tim could hear footsteps and shouting from the other side of the compound; both were unaware that Gibbs and the FBI had shown up and were currently working with Mossad to round up the terrorists. But Deena shook her head.

"No. No, I must do this."

"Why?" Ziva asked, calmly.

"Because you took Ari from me. You took my future. He was going to propose, and you killed him. I was pregnant, and I lost my child, my last link to Ari, and you..." Deena took a deep breath. "You get to marry the man you love and bear _his child_, when you denied me_ mine_?"

"Tim and I were married back when we were teenagers, Deena. Long before Ari died- he was at our marriage ceremony. Do not blame this on my husband, on my child, you take this out on_ me_. Not my family." Ziva replied, kneeling down and setting her gun on the ground at her feet.

"Zi, don't-"

_"Shh!"_ She didn't glance back at Tim, instead, she held her hands up, stepping towards Deena. "I've lost a child, too, Deena. I was pregnant, when my father was killed, when Tim and Adi were shot, and I lost that baby. I know what it's like, to lose a child, to feel that child die within you. To feel them take their last breath and..." She took a deep breath. "and fade away. I've felt it too. You are not the only woman to feel your child die within your body."

But Deena held her ground, pressing the knife further into Adi's throat. The child whimpered, as Ziva got closer. "No. You will not take any more from me, Ziva."

"I won't, Deena, but you have to give me my daughter. Please. Let me raise my child. Do not take her from me."

The last thing Tim saw as he stepped into the room, was Deena sliding the knife along Adi's throat.


	21. Chapter 21

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Ziva's injury is based on an injury a friend of mine suffered when she got in the middle of a fight between her brother and her crazy ex-boyfriend-stalker. They had to perform a hysterectomy otherwise she would have bled to death internally. **

**Thanks to Sazzita for reviewing 18 and 19; mcgeeksgirl and Fried-Chicken-Nisha for reviewing 20. **

_"No!"_

Chaos filled the room. A gunshot rang out in the compound, and after several minutes, Gibbs rushed towards it, the others following.

* * *

Ziva grabbed for the knife as Deena moved to slit Adi's throat. The child was knocked to the ground between the two women, and there was a struggle; a shot rang out, slicing through Deena's head just as the tip of the knife sliced through Ziva's soft flesh. The other woman dropped to the ground, blood spraying as her brain splattered against the nearest wall. Both Adi and Ziva turned to Tim, who lowered his gun and stepped further into the room. With a soft smile, Ziva crumpled. Tim was by her side in minutes, catching her, his gun disgarded as he pulled his wife into his arms.

"_Ima_!" Adi crawled towards her parents, tears in her eyes as she looked down at Ziva. "Save her, do something, _Abba_!" She cried, but Tim just pressed his hand around the wound. He knew that to remove the knife would cause her to bleed out, to bleed out would kill her.

"_Adinaleh! Hush_!" He turned his green eyes back to Ziva, who reached up, brushing her fingers over his cheek. "Hang on, _ahuvati_. You hear me? Hang on."

"I... forgot... Deena..."

"Shh. Just hush, Zi. You'll be okay. I promise."

This was the scene that Gibbs and the others walked into. Tony rushed to Adi, untieing her hands and feet and carrying her from the room. _"Abba! Ima!"_

"They'll be okay, Adi-girl. We need to get you out of here." He carried the child from the compound, shielding her face from the carnage. Gibbs sent Fornell out to call for help, and as the ambulance eventually arrived, he turned back to Tim and Ziva.

"_Ani..."_ Tim shook his head.

"No, Ziva. No goodbyes. You're gonna make it, you hear. You're gonna make it; we're gonna make more babies- beautiful babies and we're going to raise them and teach them twelve different languages and take them to the opera and-" She laid a finger against his lips, silencing him.

"Tim-"

"I made you a promise. You are not dieing alone. I won't let you; I won't allow it. You hear me? You're strong, stubborn... just like our daughter-" Her eyes closed as the ambulance arrived.

* * *

An arm tightened around her waist, being careful of the stiches. Her eyes slowly opened, and she found herself in the main hospital in Tel Aviv; Gibbs was seated in the chair beside her bed. She slowly lifted her head, turning to find Tim sound asleep beside her. The doctors and nurses must have allowed him to stay, she'd obviously slept in his arms, his chest as a pillow. "Where is Adi?" She asked softly, turning to Gibbs. The older man sipped his coffee, watching her.

"She's okay. Tony's keeping her entertained. Had a broken wrist and several scars and burns, but she'll be okay. She's a strong girl, like her _Ima_." Ziva swallowed, laying her head back on the pillow. Slowly, she reached down, taking Tim's hand.

"I don't..."

"We got there not long after you and the others did. Lost six agents- three FBI and three Mossad in the struggle. Deena's dead- Tim's a good shot. He obviously learned from the best." Ziva smiled softly, laying her head back down against Tim's chest. He sighed in his sleep and shifted closer to her, squeezing her hand.

"What did the doctor say?" She asked. Gibbs took another swallow of his coffee.

"Not for me to say." He replied. Then, he got up, going to her. "But you need to hold onto Tim and Adi. You'll need them more than ever now." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, as her eyes closed instinctively. "Remember who your family is." When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

Slowly, she turned, to see Tim's green eyes slowly opening. He shifted, blinking the sleep from his eyes. She tried to shift to her other side to face him, but the pain in her lower abdomen was too much, and she ended up on her back. "Good mor-" Her mouth on his cut him off, and she reached up, gently cradling his neck. When they broke away, she nudged her nose against his, whispering a gentle good morning in response.

"You stayed with me? And they allowed it?" He shrugged, kissing her softly.

"It pays to be an Ambassador for the U.N. at times." He sat up, moving to the edge of the bed and stretching. Ziva let her gaze drink in the rippling muscles of his back, and gently, she reached up, brushing her hand over his back. He turned back to look at her, getting up. "I'm going to get coffee, would you like some?" She nodded. "Okay. I'll be right back." He helped her sit up before leaving, and once he was gone, she ran her hands down her stomach. As she got closer to her thighs, the dull, throbbing pain go more intense, and slowly, she lifted the edge of the hospital gown.

"Ziva." Quickly, she dropped it back down, settling back and turning to see Rivka enter.

"_Ima_." Her mother came to her, taking a seat beside her on the bed and taking her hand. "How long have you been here?" Rivka shrugged.

"Been here off and on. Tim has stayed by your side since you got here. How are you feeling, _katan_?" Ziva sighed.

"Like I was hit by a train." At her mother's confused look, she clarified. "It is an American expression,_ Ima_." Rivka nodded, her gaze going to the door at the sound of voices. Tim entered with the doctor, three cups of coffee in his hands. He held one out to Rivka with a smile.

"I thought you might be here." He said, pressing a soft kiss to his mother-in-law's cheek.

"_Toda_, Timothy." Rivka whispered. He nodded, handing Ziva a small cup of coffee. He turned to the doctor.

"You said you had something to tell us." The man nodded, taking a deep breath.

"When you were stabbed, Mrs. McGee, the knife blade broke off; it became embedded in your lower abdomen, and when it was twisted during the struggle, it sliced through one of your ovaries."

"What does that mean?" Ziva asked, glancing at Tim. The doctor sighed, going to her. Rivka stood, going to Ziva's other side and taking her hand.

"It means, that not only were you bleeding externally, but internally, and if we hadn't performed surgery on you when we did, you would have internally bled to death. The only option we had to save your life was..." He swallowed, seeing the fear in her eyes. "To perform a hysterectomy. I'm sorry, Mrs. McGee."

Ziva swallowed the fear in her voice, not fully understanding. "I... I'm sorry, what did you say?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

She couldn't have heard him correctly; he had to be lying. "Are... are you saying..." She licked her lips, glancing at Tim. "That I... that I _can't_ have... anymore children?"

"Unfortunately, Mrs. McGee, that is exactly what I'm saying. There was no other way. With the extent of the injury as it was, if we hadn't performed the surgery, you would have bled to death." Ziva struggled to catch her breath, and after a moment, she looked up, meeting the doctor's gaze.

_"Get out."_

* * *

"Zi, talk to me, please." She looked up at him, tears in her dark eyes.

"All I ever wanted, was a family of my own. Children... with your green eyes and smile. And now... any hope of that... family expanding... growing... it's gone, Tim. _It's gone_. Permanently this time." He took a seat by her on the bed; Rivka had slipped out of the room to inform the others of what the doctor had said, leaving the couple alone.

"We still have Adi, Zi. We still have our daughter-"

"But I wanted to give her a little brother, a sister. A family, Tim-"

"We are a family, Zi. We always have been, and we always will be. Us and Adi, and Rivka and Gibbs and Tony and Ducky and Jimmy and Breena and Abby and hell, even Fornell... they are our family. They are as much our family as Adina is. You know that." He took her face in his hands, searching her eyes. "We will be okay, Zi. You have to trust me." She nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks. He pulled her to his chest, holding tight to her as she broke down.

* * *

"Is _Ima_ okay?" Tony glanced down at his goddaughter; he sat with her in the small play area of the children's ward at the hospital in Tel Aviv, watching her color.

"Why do you ask that, Adi-girl?" She turned bright green eyes to him.

"Because when Gibbs brought me to see her, she was crying. _Ima_ never cries." Tony nodded, thinking back on the news Rivka had softly imparted to their former team members. He'd seen the devestation in Ziva's eyes after she'd learned the news. To learn that you would never be able to have children, to have more children, to learn that any chance of that was permanently destroyed-

"_Ima_'s okay. She's just tired from everything that happened. From getting you back. It took a toll on_ Ima_, and she's worn out. That's all. _Abba_'s looking out for her. He'll take care of her." A moment passed before he asked, "What are you drawing, Adi-girl?" The child reached for another crayon.

"That's _Abba_ and_ Ima_ and you and Abby _doda_ and Mr. Duck-Duck and Gibbs. Do you want it?" She looked up at him with wide green eyes. Slowly, Tony smiled.

"I would love it,_ katan_."

* * *

Tim tightened his grip around Ziva's waist, holding her up. She gave him a soft smile, squeezing his hand as he helped her out of the car. After a week in the hospital, the doctors had allowed both Ziva and Adi to return home. Tim had decided to take his girls back to back to Rivka's, to the house Ziva had been born in, so they could recover without the chaos of the embassy surrounding them. Adi slid out of the backseat, holding tight to the teddy bear Tony had brought from the apartment. Her small wrist was in a cast, and a few of the burns she'd recieved were healing, as was the cut on her throat. It wasn't deep, and wouldn't scar. She was thin and exhausted, but had eagerly agreed to spend time at Rivka's.

"Where are we, _Abba_?" She asked, as she took Tim's hand. He glanced down at his daughter, now, his only child.

"We are at _Savta_'s. And... did you know that this is where_ Ima_ was born?" Adi shook her head, turning to look at her mother. Ziva nodded.

"_Ken, tinoket_. This is the house I was born in." She replied, as Tim helped her up the steps to the porch. Rivka stood in the doorway; she reached out, wrapping Ziva in a hug. Her daughter held tight to her mother, burying her face in the long dark hair. Gently, Rivka ran her fingers through her daughter's dark curls, holding her child close as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Oh Zivaleh, come in, all of you, you must be exhausted." Rivka led her daughter and granddaughter into the house, as Tim quickly locked the car, and headed inside with his family.

* * *

"You were born here, _Ima_?" Ziva nodded, as Adi curled into her side on the sofa. Rivka brought coffee in from the kitchen, just as Tim went to the window.

"_Ken_, Adinaleh, I was born in this very house. I used to play in those olive groves right out there." She said, gesturing to the window Tim stood at. Adi quickly got up, going to her father. He lifted her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he pointed out the various landmarks. Rivka joined her daughter, taking a seat beside her.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked, laying a hand on her daughter's knee. Ziva sighed, watching her husband and daughter.

"Tim has asked for permanent assignment at the U.N." She replied, turning to her mother.

"Meaning what?" Ziva sighed, swallowing. She glanced down at her wedding ring.

"Meaning... he wants to stay here permanently, in Israel. Working at the embassy,_ permanently_, as an Ambassador At Large, and only move around when absolutely necessary. He... wants to be here, for Adinaleh, as she grows up, wants her to go to one school, and _only_ one school, to make friends long enough to keep them, and have only one place that she needs to call home."

"In Israel?" Ziva nodded.

"_Ken_. In Israel." Tears came to her eyes. "He is... giving up so much... for Adi and I... so much of himself..."

"Because he is your husband," Rivka replied, as Ziva glanced back to watch Tim amiably tell Adi a story about the day he and Ziva snuck out here back when they were getting to know each other all those years ago, when Tim himself was the ambassador's son, and Ziva the daughter of the Deputy Director of Mossad. "And he loves you, and he loves your daughter. And no matter the nature of your pasts, no matter how violent, he loves you, and he created a life with you. A family with you. He has given you the most precious thing in the world, Ziva."

"Adinaleh?" She asked, sniffling. Rivka shook her head, reaching out and laying a hand on her daughter's chest.

"No. His heart." She pressed a kiss to her child's cheek. "Now you just have to trust yourself enough to fully give him yours, my child." And without another word, she got up; Adi rushed to her grandmother. "How about we go make some Tahini cookies, huh, Adinaleh?" She asked, as Adi latched onto her grandmother's side.

"What are those?"

"Well, they are-" Ziva watched her daughter follow Rivka into the kitchen, memories of baking with her as a child coming back. When she looked up, Tim stood by the sofa, watching her.

"What are you thinking, Zi?" He asked, taking a seat beside her. She sniffled.

"I want to start new, Tim, but... but you cannot be serious. You cannot consider staying in Israel permanently. You would leave everything you know, everything you love-"

"All I know, all I love, is right here, in this house, Zi. You and Adina and Rivka... my family is all I need." He took her hand, lacing their fingers. "You want to change for Adi. I can change with you, I will change with you. We've found Adi, and she's safe and home... Ziva, this is the house you were _born in_, this is the home Adi could have been born in if we'd lived_ another_ life..." He'd stood and looked around, before returning by her side. "this place is... is begging for use to start over. To wipe the slate clean. So let's do it. Let's wipe the slate clean and live here and raise Adi here, and... and change, for us, for our daughter." Ziva sniffled.

"What about the nomination?" She asked; Tim stared at her, confused before he remembered. Gently, he rested his forehead to hers, nudging her nose with his.

"It doesn't matter._ You_ matter, Zi. You and Adi. _You_ are all I need."


	23. Chapter 23

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to puppypants for reviewing 22.**

_Two Months Later_

She looked up, meeting Tim's green eyes as he entered the kitchen. He quickly poured a cup of coffee and joined her at the table. "_Boker Tov, ahuva_."

"Good morning to you, _motek_." She replied, reaching up and taking his face in her hands as she kissed him deeply. Rivka chuckled softly as she watched her children, and then returned to working on breakfast. The phone ringing caused Tim to pull away with a soft kiss to her nose, and he quickly grabbed it, slipping into the living room. Ziva watched him go, sighing softly as she turned back to her mother. Silently, she got up, going to Rivka's side and helping her finish breakfast, despite Rivka saying that she wanted to cook in return for Ziva and Tim cooking for the last three weeks. Ziva glanced back at Tim, her dark gaze watching Tim pace back and forth. She swallowed, watching her husband as tears filled her eyes. "He has given up so much... for Adina and I..."

Gently, Rivka reached over and squeezed her daughter's hand. A moment passed, before Ziva returned to helping with breakfast, but she looked up when Tim entered the kitchen again. "Who was on the phone, Tim?" Rivka asked, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. He set the phone down and leaned against the counter, green eyes sparking with something Ziva couldn't read. "Tim?"

"The... the aide to the... President..." He started.

"Of the United States?" Rivka asked, Ziva nodded, quickly wiping her hands on a towel.

"And? What did they say, Tim?" She asked, hand on her hip. He chuckled softly, almost as if he didn't believe it, and met his wife's gaze.

"They..." She waited.

"Tim? _Timothy_!" He snapped out of his thoughts and gave her a small, disbelieving smile.

"I'm the new... Secretary of State."

"Oh Timothy, congratulations, _b'nee_." Rivka quickly gave him a hug; from the moment she discovered Tim and Ziva's marriage, she'd thought of Tim as her son- the perfect balance for her hot-tempered, fire-filled daughter. "My son... my son-in-law, the Secretary of State." Tim accepted the hug silently; Ziva could see that he was still in shock. When Rivka pulled away, Ziva moved towards him, but he backed up.

"I... I just... I need a moment, Zi..." Without another word, he fled to the olive groves.

* * *

He didn't look up; her scent wrapped around him, the warmth of her body radiated off her even if she was miles away. He didn't move from his place kneeling beneath the olive trees until she laid a small hand on his shoulder, and then, slowly, he looked up. She held a cup of steaming coffee in her hand, her long dark hair down around her shoulders in loose curls, streaks of light brown and red showing in the sunlight. The white sweater she wore over her jeans hugged her body, and she knelt next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and resting her chin on his shoulder. "Talk to me, Timothy. Please. What are you thinking?"

He stood, pulling her with him, and took her hand, lacing their fingers. He took a sip of the drink before handing it back, and started walking; they took their time, wandering through the trees. "If I... if I take the position, Zi, we'll have to move again. We'll have to go back to D.C., and... and uproot Adi from... from her school and the friends she's made... we'll have to leave Rivka... and I promised..." He turned to her. "I promised, that we wouldn't move again, that we'd stay here and make a life for ourselves and... and that I would work at the embassy... Zi, I made a_ promise_, to you and to Adi... I'm not gonna break it."

She set the cup down, before stepping into his embrace and laying a hand on his chest. Her fingers found the scar through the soft cotton of his simple button down, and she traced it, reflecting on that night so long ago. She became lost in thought for several minutes, before meeting his gaze. "It's the Secretary of State position, Tim. A position you've worked so hard for, that you've earned... you deserve this, Timmy. So much. No one deserves it more than you."

"But Adi-" Ziva shook her head. "She's _our daughter, Zi! We promised_ we wouldn't uproot her again-"

"I know, Tim. I know." She whispered, resting her forehead to his. Gently, she reached up and stroked his cheek, nudging her nose against his. "But you can't just turn down a chance like this." Tim pulled away, heading back to the house. But he stopped, turning back to his wife.

"My father didn't, and look what it turned him into."

* * *

She softly shut the door before joining him on the porch steps. Sighing, she rubbed his back, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, if I'm trying to push you into the position, but..." It was just after dinner, and they were watching the sunset over the hills. Adi was in the living room, setting up another game of Scrabble and sharing stories with Rivka. "But I saw what the position did to my dad and... I don't want to turn into him, Zi. I _won't_."

He met her eyes, and she saw the tears, saw how it was rapidly tearing her husband apart. "But you are not him, Timothy. You are not your father, just as I am not mine, and Tony is not his. You are _your own_ man. Had you been like your father, you would have done as he demanded that day and divorced me, left Adi and I and remained a member of your family, but you didn't. You stood up to him, you protected Adina and I, and you lost your family in the process. For me. For the baby we'd created."

"_You_ are my family_, ahvuti_. You always have been, and you always will be." He whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. He played with her fingers, twisting her wedding ring before meeting her gaze. "I just... these last two months... here in the house you were born in... here in Israel... seeing a piece of your past, and watching it blend with the present, with our future... it's been_ Marom_, Zi. Absolutely and completely, _Marom_."

"Heaven." She whispered, and he nodded, nudging his nose against hers. She brushed her lips over his; searching his green eyes before saying, "Whatever you choose, Tim, I will be by your side. I will always be by your side."


	24. Chapter 24

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

******Thanks to earthdragon for reviewing 22; None and bku for reviewing 23.**

Adi looked up, to see her parents enter the house; Ziva held tight to Tim's hand. She glanced at their daughter, giving the child a small smile, holding out her arms as Adi got up and rushed to her. The child held tight to her mother, looking up as Ziva brushed her fingers through her hair. When Adi pulled away, she took her hand, tugging her parents towards the Scrabble games. "Come on, _Savta_ and I have the game set up-" Ziva glanced at her husband, licking her lips.

"Adinaleh, we need to talk to you." She stopped at the tone of her father's voice. Her green eyes met his, and she waited.

"What's wrong, _Abba_?" Tim gave her a soft smile.

"Nothing, _katan_, but we need to talk. All of us." He said, meeting Rivka's eyes. She followed her parents as they took seats on the sofa, pulling her between them. Adi glanced from her parents to Rivka and back, before turning to Tim.

"_Abba_? Did I do something bad?"

"No,_ katan_, you did nothing bad, nothing wrong... but.." He took her face gently in his hands, seeing his innocent little girl staring back at him. "But I've recieved a very... important position."

"What position?"

"Secretary of State." Adi turned to Ziva, who gave her child a small smile.

"It's... sort of like being the right hand to the President of the United States." Adi nodded, turning back to her father.

"Oh. So... what's going to happen?" Tim sighed, taking his daughter's small hand.

"Well, I'll have to go back to D.C., and work there-" Adi turned to Ziva.

"What about _Ima_ and I?"

"That's up to you, Adinaleh." Ziva replied. "Naturally, I would choose to go with _Abba_, and you would come, but... you're old enough now that... it's your decision."

"Either way, I will have to go back to Washington. Whether you and_ Ima_ follow... it's up to you." Adi glanced at her grandmother, who gave her a soft smile. Then, she turned back to her parents.

"You're asking_ me_?" She asked, looking from Tim to Ziva and back. Both nodded; the child bit her lip. A moment passed in silence, before Tim pressed a kiss to her head.

"You don't have to answer now, just think about it, okay,_ tinoket_?" She nodded, watching as her father got up and headed into the kitchen to fix tea. Adi watched him, tears coming to her eyes. She turned back to Ziva, who hadn't moved from her side.

"Why is _Abba_ doing this?" She asked, meeting her mother's eyes.

"He has a chance at the job of a lifetime, and he's going to take it. Because he can do good." Adi shook her head.

"No, why is he making me choose?" Ziva sighed.

"Neither one of us want to uproot you again- especially when you've finally started to settle down and make friends. We don't want to have to try to smooth ruffled feathers any more than we'll have to when we get to D.C., so we've decided, that you can decide, whether you want to stay here in Israel with _Savta_, or go to D.C,, with_ Abba_ and I."

"You won't be staying?" Ziva shook her head.

"No. Where_ Abba_ goes, I go. He was my husband long before he was your _Abba_, and I can't leave him. But I know, that if you decide to stay, that I will be leaving you behind. And that hurts more than a thousand knife wounds." She brushed a strand of hair off Adi's forehead. "It is your choice, Adinaleh. _Abba_ and I wanted to give you the right to choose where you're going to be living. D.C., or Israel, it's up to you. We won't push you, but you have to decide. It's not our choice to make, it's yours. We've already made ours." And with a soft kiss to her daughter's forehead, she got up, heading out onto the back porch, where Tim was watching the stars.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she watched her mother join Tim, and she looked up when Rivka took a seat beside. "Why are they doing this, _Savta_? Are they trying to hurt me?" Gently, Rivka brushed the tears off her cheeks, pulling her into her arms.

"No, _katan_. They are just being your parents." Adi buried her face in her grandmother's blouse, holding tight to her. "They are giving you what they never had at your age- the right to make your own decisions. Both Tim and Ziva lived under stern, strong, hateful people who expected them to be loyal to only them. When they met, they took a chance on themselves, on each other, and it paid off. They were forced to seperate but they always found each other again. And now, they never want to be without each other. So, _Ima_ has chosen to go with_ Abba_, because she cannot bear to be away from him. The last time they were separated, she nearly lost her life, nearly lost her chance to have you, and I know she doesn't want to go throug that again."

"So they choose to leave me behind instead." Adi choked out. Rivka took her granddaughter's head in her hands, searching her green eyes.

"No, _katan_. they are giving you the _choice_ to stay behind or go with them. They will leave you here if you choose, but it's your decision."

* * *

"What do you think she will do?" Tim sighed, sipping his drink.

"I don't know. But it has to be what's best for her. We've been thinking of ourselves for the last six years or so, forgetting that Adina's a _child_, and that she needs a stable home, not a list of apartments that act as temporary homes. If she can have a permanent home here, with Rivka, then she should take it-"

"But she's our child, Tim-"

"I know." He whispered, taking her face in his hands. "And we'll miss her like hell, but we have to think-" He rested his forehead to hers, nudging their noses. "of what's _best for her_-"

"_Abba_?" The pair pulled apart, turning to see Adi step out onto the porch. Tim scooted away from Ziva, motioning for the child to join them. She settled between her parents, climbing into Tim's lap and laying her head on his shoulder.

"What is it, _katan_? Hmm?" He whispered, softly pressing a kiss to her head. He pressed another kiss to her head, and she giggled, pulling away to look at him.

"_Abba_." She reached up, grabbing his nose like she used to do as a baby, and Tim took her hand, pressing soft kisses to it, making her giggle. A moment passed, before Adi pursed her lips, and Tim quickly kissed her before holding her close. She buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. Ziva watched the pair, feeling her heart break, though she didn't know why.

* * *

"_Ima_?" Ziva perched on the edge of her daughter's bed, smoothing the blanket around her.

"What is it, _katan_?" The child swallowed, glancing from her mother to her father. In a soft voice, she whispered,

"I... I want to stay here. With _Savta_." She didn't miss the glance her parents shared, and after a moment, Ziva turned back to her daughter. She leaned close, searching her daughter's green eyes for a moment, before nodding to her, tears in her own eyes, before she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Okay."


	25. Chapter 25

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Ducky, I thought you would have been back in the States by now." The wiley M.E. gave the former Israeli a smal smile, accepting her hug as he stepped into the house.

"Yes, well, Gibbs asked me to come by to check on you all. How are you doing, Ziva?" She shrugged, wrapping her arms around her abdomen.

"As good as can be expected, Ducky." She replied, heading into the living room. "Coffee? Tea?"

"Mr. Duck-Duck!" Adi rushed to him, throwing her arms around the older man. He chuckled, stumbling back as the child tightened her grip. Tim's hand on Ducky's shoulder steadied him.

"Hello Adina, how have you been?" She pulled away, giving him a big smile.

"Good." She replied, taking Ducky's hand and leading him into the living room.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about, Ducky?" Tim asked, setting the cups on the table. He took a seat by his wife, laying a hand on her knee.

"Before you were released, Ziva, I had quite an interesting chat with the doctors. Fascinating man, really, Dr. Patela. But, unfortunately, he did not describe your surgery as best as he could."

"What to do you mean, Ducky?" Ziva asked, brown eyes filling with confusion. The older man sighed.

"Well, for one, Dr. Patela told you that they had performed a hysterectomy, correct?" She nodded. "A full?" Ziva shrugged.

"I... he just said... that I... can't have children anymore..." She said, tears coming to her eyes that she quickly blinked away. Ducky nodded.

"Yes, well, I asked him if he had removed both of your ovaries, and he told me that only one of your ovaries had been removed- the one damaged in the fight. Your other ovary is still intact. It's called a partial hysterectomy, my dear." Ziva glanced at Tim, eyes wide in shock. She grabbed his hand, squeezing harder than when she had in labor.

"So... so what..." She didn't dare voice it, for fear it would be ripped away from her again. Ducky reached out and took her hand. "What are you..."

"You and Timothy would have to discuss this, but it would be possible for you to have more children." Ziva furrowed her brow.

"H-"

"Well, it is quite a simple process, really, Ziva, my dear. Your eggs could be harvested and you could have another child through surrogacy." Ziva glanced at Tim.

"So... so have... someone else... carry my child? I... I wouldn't be able..." Ducky gently squeezed her hand.

"You could, but it would be quite risky to both you and the baby." He caught the glance Ziva threw Tim, and after a moment, said, "We leave tomorrow. But... I felt it best to let you both know that all hope is not lost-" But Ziva's arms around the old M.E.'s neck stopped him. She held him close, tears in her eyes.

_"Toda, Ducky. So much."_

* * *

"Gibbs!" The older man caught the child as she threw herself into his arms. He glanced down at the child, seeing Tim's bright green eyes and Ziva's enchanting beauty.

"How are you doing, little warrior?" He asked, hugging her.

"Good. _Abba_'s the Secretary of State for the President. He and_ Ima_ are going to be going back to D.C. soon." Gibbs nodded as he walked them back up the steps to the porch. Tim and Ziva stood watching them; Tim had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you, Gibbs, for..." But the older man waved it away.

"Worth everything to see this little one again." He replied, and Adi giggled. "So, little warrior tells me you've become our newest Sec. of State?" Tim blushed, and nodded. "Congratulations, Tim. You deserve it." The two quickly shook hands, before he glanced down at Adi. "And... what is this about the two of you going back to the States?" Ziva glanced at her daughter.

"Why don't you go fetch Gibbs a cup of coffee, Adinaleh." She said, and after a moment, the child headed inside. As Ziva quickly shut the door behind her, Gibbs said,

"You're leaving her here, with your mother, I assume." Ziva nodded.

"_Ken_, Gibbs. She does not want to go back to America, she wants to stay here, with my mother." She swallowed. "And... as hard as that is, Tim and I have to respect her wishes. She's our daughter but... we have no right to uproot her from the only place she feels is home, and take her back to the States with us. She wants to stay, so we... will let her stay." Gibbs could see the pain of accepting the girl's decision in Ziva's dark brown eyes. A moment passed, before he pulled the younger woman into his arms.

"She will be okay, Ziver. She has a strong head on her shoulders, and two wonderful people as her parents." Ziva burst into tears.

_"She's my baby."_

"And she's been raised by the best. You have done a good job with her, Ziver, both you and Tim have. She's a smart girl, she's got a lotta courage, for going through what she did, you should both be proud of her." He pressed a kiss to Ziva's hair, before she pulled away as Adi stepped back onto the porch.

"I made the coffee today." She announced proudly, and Ziva gave her daughter a watery smile as she curled into Tim's arms. Gibbs gave the child a small smile, taking a sip.

* * *

_"I made the coffee today. Do you like it?"_

Gibbs glanced down at the photograph Ziva had given him, Adi's voice ringing loud in his ears. It was him and Adi, taken days after she'd been found. The child had her arms wrapped around his neck from behind, and he held her on his back. She was smiling from ear to ear. This was the child Gibbs knew, the little girl with the dark curls and wide green eyes, who asked a thousand questions in a span of five minutes and could throw a knife as well as her mother. The little girl who'd wrapped him around her finger when she was still growing in her mother's womb.

His gaze flicked to the second photograph Ziva'd given him- one of her and Tim on the sofa in the house, taken not long after they got to Israel to find Adi. Tim was sitting next to Ziva, who had taken his hand and was playing with his fingers as she curled into his arms. The pair seemed to be in soft conversation, as she looked up at him with love in her eyes that he returned.

The older man sighed; it had stung, to say goodbye to them this morning before returning to Tel Aviv to catch his flight. But for the first time in months, he'd seen a quiet calm around his kids. Yes, they were his kids. Tim, Ziva, Tony, Abby, Kate... they were all his kids, they always had been.

And now, his two youngest kids were being left behind in Israel.

Tim and Ziva had grown up under his watchful eye, they'd become a true couple, had started their family, brought their daughter into the world, always with Gibbs' protective presence around to look out for them. But after they'd resigned, after Tim had become ambassador, after everything they'd gone through, he had to leave them behind. In the back of his mind, he could hear Mike Franks, chiding him softly for being unwilling to let them go.

_"You've done all you could for your kids, Probie. You've taught 'em well, raised 'em right. Now you just got to trust that they know how to make the right decisions."_

He sighed. Yes, he had done all he could for them. But still, it hurt, leaving his two youngest behind.

A moment passed, before he pulled a pen out of his jacket pocket and turned the photograph over. Under Ziva's neat scrawl of their names, he wrote,

_My kids, safe in Israel._


	26. Chapter 26

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**********A/N: Debating doing another story after this one. If anyone's interested in my continuing this universe, let me know. **

_Late-July_

_Tel Aviv Airport_

_Oh-Eight-Hundred_

"We'll call you when we reach D.C., all right? And you know you can contact us at any time, whenever you want?" Adi nodded, lower lip quivering. She threw her arms around Tim, burying her face in his chest.

"I wish you won't go." She choked out, tighting her arms around her father. Tim held tight to his baby girl, pressing a kiss to the crown of his daughter's head. He buried his face in the familiar dark curls, breathing in the heady scent that only a father could recognize.

Yes, this was his baby girl, the child that had grown within his wife's womb, that had entered the world that long ago June morning and changed his life. This was the little girl who called Ducky 'Mr. Duck-Duck' and had Tony wrapped around her little finger, who helped Gibbs build his boats and was studious about teaching Fornell to bake chocolate chip cookies so he got them _just right_. The little girl who dressed up as a witch for Halloween when she was three and went around NCIS, pretending to cast spells on everyone. This was the little girl who tried to dress Jethro in sweaters and mittens in the winter, and liked to paint her fingernails four different shades of blue because it was her favorite color. She was the child who hid from baths and accidentally locked herself in one of the lockers down in Autopsy when she was playing Hide and Seek with Palmer, and who'd learned how to fire a gun and throw a knife by the time she was four. Yes, this was his baby girl.

And he was leaving her behind.

She clung to him, shoulders shaking with barely contained sobs, her small fingers knotted in his shirt. Slowly, he knelt down to her level, searching her big green eyes- his eyes. Tears slid down her cheeks, and softly, he reached up, catching them under his thumb. "Hey, look at me, _katan_. You are a bright, talented,_ beautiful_ girl. And you will do very well at school. And we will see you in January. Okay?" Her lower lip quivered.

"But-" He gently laid a finger over her lips, stopping her protests. He could see in her eyes, that she was questioning her decision to stay, now that they were actually going to be separated.

"Shh, Adinaleh. You've made your choice."

_"I take it back!"_ She cried, throwing her arms around his neck._ "I take it back, Abba! I want to go with you and Ima! Please, take me with you!"_ Tim held his child close, tears sliding down his own cheeks as he held the girl. Memories of his baby flashed before him, and he held tighter to her.

"I'm_ so sorry_, sweetheart, but we _can't._ You start school in two weeks, we can't take you with us. No matter how much we want to." She shook her head, burying her face in his neck, her sobs shaking her small body.

_"I want to go, Abba... I don't want to go to school, I want to go with you. I want to go to D.C., and live in Georgtown and take Jethro to the park and help Gibbs build boats and visit Mr. Duck-Duck and... I don't want you to go, Daddy! Please, Daddy, take me with you! Please!"_

He heard Ziva choke on a sob, and he struggled to keep calm. As much as he longed to tell her she could, to go to the school and ask them to remove her from the roster, he knew that he couldn't. She had to stay here; the arrangements had already been made, and they couldn't change them. This meltdown had been coming, they had both seen it; they'd both noticed the signs, but neither had been prepared for the storm that had hit once they got to the airport. From the moment they stepped onto the tarmat, Adi had clung to them like a second skin, refusing to let them out of her sight, refusing to release either one. And now, this death grip she had her father in, along with her pleas to go with them, was only making an already difficult decision that much harder.

"I know, sweetheart. I want to take you with us, believe me, I do, but _we can't_..." He pressed firm kisses to her hair, breathing in her scent, memorizing every little detail about his child, right down to the last curl. Her heartwrenching sobs broke his heart, and he clung tighter to her. It took several minutes, before Tim was able to pull away just enough to look into his daughter's tear-filled green eyes. "Hey. Hey, we will see each other at Hannakuh, and at Christmas. And we'll talk everyday on Skype and on the phone and e-mail, I promise. And before you know it, January will be here and we'll be picking you up at Reagan Airport. Okay? Focus on those things, Adinaleh. Focus on those and the time will fly by."

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around him again. _"No, Daddy..."_ He stood, scooping his daughter into his arms.

"Shh. Shh, my love. Please, sweetheart. You'll make yourself sick." He pressed another kiss to her temple and then set her down, turning her to Ziva. "Go tell Ima goodbye, sweetheart." Ziva choked on a sob as her daughter rushed to her, throwing her arms around her as Ziva knelt down to her eye level.

_"Take me with you, Ima, please!"_ Ziva clung to her daughter, tears sliding down her cheeks. She met Tim's gaze, and for the first time, she hated the man she'd married. It was because of him that they were leaving their baby behind, even if it had been Adi's decision to stay. She buried her face in her daughter's dark curls, letting her own sobs get the better of her.

"We can't, _katan_." She whispered, pulling away to stare into her child's eyes. "_I wish we could, but we can't..."_ She held Adi close, whispering softly that she loved her, that they would see her in a few months, and that she could tell them of all the amazing adventures she was having. "_Ani ohev otach, katan_. We both do. _So, so_ much." Eventually, she pulled away; still, even after all these years, Ziva wasn't used to showing this much emotion, and so her Mossad training kicked in. She pressed a kiss to her daughter's head, whispered it softly to her daughter, and then hurried up the steps, wiping her eyes.

_"Mommy!"_ But when Ziva didn't look back, she rushed to Tim, grabbing his hand to stop him from boarding the plane. _"No, Daddy! Don't! Daddy, please!"_ Tim turned back to his child, scooping her into his arms and holding tight to her.

"You have to be strong, Adinaleh. Remember that strength that helped you survive these last few months and harvest that." He set her down, taking her face in his hands. "Do you understand me? Harvest it, and keep it close to your heart." She shook her head, and he knelt down. "_Look at me, look at me, Adina!"_ She turned tear-filled eyes to Tim as he took her face in his hands. "You're strong, you're a fighter. You always have been, you always will be." She shook her head again, and again, he stopped her. "You come from_ two cultures, Adinaleh_. Irish and Israeli. Both strong-willed, both stubborn as hell, both fighters. Both are_ survivors_. Remember that, _embrace it_. It's what will get you through life._ Understand me?_ Remember where you come from, where your roots are."

_"Abb-"_ She choked on a sob. _"Daddy..."_ He held her close, breathing her in.

_"Ani ohev otach, katan."_ He pressed a kiss to her forehead, holding her close. In a whisper just loud enough for his child to hear, he whispered, "Remember where you come from." And then he pulled away, going up the steps and entering the plane. But he turned back, giving his daughter a small smile.

Unlike Ziva, who had stood by and watched as the plane carrying her love flew off into the distance that long ago day, Adi took off after it, chasing it down the mat as it took off, crying for her parents. As it disappeared into the distance, she made one last desperate plea. _"Abba! Ima!"_

* * *

Her cries still echoed in his ears, and after a moment, Tim got up. He strode towards the cockpit, but stopped at Ziva's voice. "Tim?"

"We have to turn around. We have to go back." She quickly set the book she'd been staring through down and went to him.

"Tim-"

"We can't just leave her in Israel, _she's a child!_ She's _our child_, Zi-" Firmly, Ziva took her husband's face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Tim, we cannot go back. We have no choice. We made our bed, Adi made hers-" Tim shook his head.

"But what if I don't want to sleep in it?" She gently brushed his tears away.

"We will see her in December, and she will be with us in January. This was her decision, Tim, we _must_ respect that-"

"_We're her parents_!"

"I know. But we have to respect that we asked Adina to make a choice. We cannot go back and erase the past, we can only look forward to the future." She kissed him gently, and then tugged him back to their seats. Taking his hand, she curled into him and lay her head on his shoulder. "Think of Christmas and Hannakuh, my darling." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, closing her eyes. Tim turned to the window, letting his mind wander back to Adi.

* * *

"Adinaleh, dinner is ready." Rivka sighed, taking a seat beside her granddaughter. "I know you miss them."

"I wanted to go with them. Why couldn't they take me?" She asked, looking back at her grandmother. Rivka sighed.

"They were respecting your choice. You asked to stay behind, therefore, Abba and Ima were respecting your decision." Adi sniffled.

"I change my mind." Rivka pulled her close.

"Unfortunately, life does not work that way, katan. It never has, and it never will. But think of them, and picture Hannakuh and soon, they will be back. And we will all be together again." She pressed a kiss to the child's head, before getting up. "Now come, while dinner is still hot."

"I'll be right there." Once her grandmother was gone, Adi pulled her jacket off. She stopped, when she felt something in her pocket. Slowly, she reached inside, pulling out a necklace. Dangling from the gold chain, was a Celtic knot, and inside the design, was a Star of David. Tim had slipped it into her pocket before boarding the plane.

_"Remember where you come from, where your roots are."_


End file.
